No sólo hay que anhelar
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Si hay algo que deseas debes luchar, contra todo y todos pero ¿Sería posible ir en contra del hijo de Thror?, No es el deber lo que lo limita, sino el amor a su padre (FemBilbo)
1. Adiós es mejor

**No sólo hay que anhelar**

 **Cap.1 "Adios" es mejor**

-Tío no puedes rendirte.

-Así es, debes arriesgarte ésta puede ser tu última oportunidad.

-¿Acaso creen que no lo sé?

-Entonces detenla, de lo contrario no la volverás a ver ni nosotros tampoco.

-Muchachos ustedes no lo comprenden -Habló con cierto pesar en el cuerpo, inclinando la cabeza de manera que la larga cabellera azabache le cubría su rostro -la tradición, la ley de los enanos… mi padre son muy específicos en mi deber, pensé librarme de aquello pero… ni si quiera por defender Erebor obtengo el derecho a elegir con quien estar, ya hay enanas seleccionadas y todo los perjuicios se me vendrán encima y no quiero ni pensar en lo que será para ella, yo no podría soportarlo.

-Cuentas con toda la compañía y seguramente nuestra madre también -Dijo Kili presionando en hombro de su tío intentando en vano darle seguridad, pero él y Fili sienten sus esperanzas desmoronarse ante las palabras de Thorin.

Como príncipe, como nuevo Rey Bajo la Montaña Thorin había triunfado, ganando lo que una vez le arrebataron con crueldad, su pueblo vuelve esperanzado a la montaña a recuperar sus vidas. Ante tal hazaña el principe merece una recompensa pero él no quiere lluvia de halagos, no quiere a cada representante de los reinos enanos a rendirle tributo por su victoria, aunque de ellos prefiere darles un machetazo por negarse a luchar con él; Thorin sólo pide una cosa, a una persona, al único ser que hizo latir si corazón y no por coraje o susto, sino de amor, lo único que anhelaba era a Bilba Bolsón. Su saqueadora, su compañera de viaje, su amiga… gustoso le diría "Novia" pero ni a eso se aventuró en todo este tiempo por el temor que ahora padece, cumplir las reglas para su consorte, una dama enana de buena familia que ha de ser reina en Erebor.

Un título que ninguna fémina enana merece porque ninguna salió a batallar con ellos, sólo lo hizo una pequeña pero extraordinariamente valiente hobbit, que no sabe pelear con espadas pesadas ni hachas duras, sólo acertar con su "Abre cartas" y su corazón desbordante de valentía, ella si se lo merecía no las otras.

Thorin estaba enteramente agradecido con el mago por rescatar a su padre, lo sentía vivo y el mago se lo demostró, lo malo es que como todo señor enano debe cerciorase de que su linaje quede limpio en tradición a la familia del rey. Pero Bilba no va con los planes de la familia real y eso, devasta a Escudo de Roble. Al iniciar el viaje se sabe que habrá un final, pero él aborrece despedirse de la hobbit, no así, no imaginó que se enamoraría de ella, si algo supo robar, fue su corazón.

-Nuestro abuelo se veía comprensivo cuando niños, ¿De verdad se opondrá a Bilba?

-Agradecerá su participación pero nada mas, no la aceptará como mi esposa, por Durin… ¿Porqué tienen que ser las cosas así?

Entre su angustia, Thrain era atendido por Oin en sus heridas, mejoraría por su fuerza de voluntad, así eran los enanos, Bilba permanecía del otro lado de la puerta. Había llevado los vendajes que su amigo enano necesitaba, más de su lugar no pasó, a nadie que no fueran los príncipes les era permitido pasar, ella podía entender que el padre de Thorin no deseaba ser visto en tal estado, pero sentía curiosidad.

Se retiró del pasillo para ir a donde la biblioteca que ya había sido limpiada de los escombros, las construcciones avanzaban y Erebor mejoraba, su deber acabó hace mucho pero no se anima a irse, no cuando tiene a alguien clavado en la cabeza, sin embargo su lado razonable le grita que se vaya, que no hay nada para ella, que Thorin no le pertenece. Después de todo ¿Qué eran? ¿"Novios"? ¿"Amantes"? Nada de ello, un sentimiento en medio de ellos nació y creció pero hasta cierto punto los dos se habían retenido, pero era inevitable que la mirada de color azul buscara la figura pequeña de la señorita Bolsón y quedarse cautivado por su sincero valor y amistad hacia su gente y ella, imposible rechazar el porte, fuerza y coraje del príncipe enano, más audaz, atrevido y tenaz que los príncipes de los cuentos.

El mayor de los acercamientos es haberse tomado las manos y él besar las pequeñas con una devoción que más de una enana quisiera para sí.

-Ay mamá, no sé que hacer, no debí fijarme en él pero no pude evitarlo y ahora me cuesta irme, pero aquí ya no tengo más que hacer, mi vida está en la Comarca y por lo que sospecho el pueblo anhela verlo junto a una consorte de su talla ¿Yo en dónde encajó? -Miro desde la altura de la ventana de la biblioteca a los enanos trabajar con ahínco, fijándose especialmente en las enanas, eran justo a la talla de un señor enano, cualquiera luciría magnífica junto a Thorin, su Thorin.

-Él no es mío.

-¿Quién, niña? -Ahogó un grito girando, halló a Oin que se acercaba a su lado.

-…Oin, nadie… sólo pensaba en voz alta.

-Discúlpame si te asusté, vengo aquí de vez en cuando a ver el panorama, me relaja además de ver estos libros ¿A ti también?

-Más bien me deja sorprendida con su raza.

-Cierto, cierto, ver trabajar a cientos de enanos es más sorprendente que ver a trece ¿No?, Da gusto que admites nuestra labor hay quienes creen que sólo somos ruido y ajetreo, especialmente los duendes.

-Elfos -Lo corrigió con una sonrisa.

-Es igual, mi cuñada desea conocerte le hemos hablado tan bien de ti que sólo por eso desea hacer el viaje hasta acá.

-No debiste decirle eso, hará un viaje en vano, dentro de poco me iré -Habló decaída.

-Nadie te corre, entiendo que tu vida está en Bolsón Cerrado, pero once enanos y yo sabemos que el corazón está en otro extremo -Más baja se sintió prefiriendo ni hablar de eso, pero sus amigos enanos no lo permitirían por el cariño que le agarraron -escucha niña, si te vas no serás feliz nunca porque sólo pensarás en el príncipe, lucha no te dejaremos sola.

-No Oin, aunque lo hiciera ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Irá en contra de su padre? ¿De su pueblo? Es demasiado para él y además... no creo que se arriesgue -Ante todo la hobbit intentaba tocar el frío realismo -no creas que soy de muchas ilusiones.

Oin suspiró porque él tampoco contaba con tanta esperanza, pues si Thrain tiene bien definido sus planes con su hijo mayor, a quien ha ganado más renombre por sus hazañas así que era preciso una dama enana extraordinaria.

Abrazó a su hijo con todas las fuerzas, enredó su mano en los cabellos negros sintiendo la textura conocida, la barba también, era su amado hijo quien creyó muerto junto con todo lo que él conocía. Thorin estaba agradecido por tener nuevamente a su padre, no perdió a toda su familia como sus pesadillas le hacían creer. Cuando tuvo fuerzas hablaron de tantas cosas, a pesar de las heridas el hijo de Thror se renovaba con los relatos de su hijo, orgulloso de él. Thorin aunque feliz, debía hablarle sobre su verdad, por lo tanto en una noche que le ayudaba a cambiarle los vendajes habló.

-Padre debo hablarte.

-Lo estamos haciendo, hijo, a no ser que quieras hablar de algo que es delicado para nuestra raza -Muy bien lo conocía su padre -adelante.

-Está claro que a ti no te puedo engañar, iré al grano, Bilba representa para mí…

-Nunca -Cortantemente, el menor se tenso por lo respondido pero no puede bajar la guardia.

-Padre no la conoces, ella luchó a nuestro lado, hizo un viaje tan largo y peligroso que se merece el reconocimiento de nuestro pueblo.

-Concuerdo contigo en eso pero en lo demás que pretendes explicar, la respuesta es definitiva, haría bien el despedirte de la mediana pronto.

-No padre.

El mayor volteó a verlo de forma intensa, desafiante y decisiva, Thorin no un paso da atrás aunque esa mirada le recuerde a la de Thror.

-Si fuese mi padre créeme que una paliza a puño y espada merecerías pero siempre fui en ese aspecto suave contigo, no me hagas serlo ahora, pude darme cuenta, cuando te vi al volver a esta montaña y aún lastimado y cansado yo noté una mirada diferente en ti, algo que jamás presenciamos tu madre y yo, algo que sólo ocurrió cuando se hallaba cerca una hobbit. Hijo mío has esos pensamientos a un lado y acepta tu responsabilidad como heredero al trono, mi matrimonio también fue arreglado pero tuve la bendición del Hacedor de que me enamorara profundamente de mi esposa, quisiera la misma suerte para ti, pero eso no va a suceder si tienes a esa mediana en la cabeza.

-Hablas como si fuese sencillo, Bilba es más digna que una dama de cuna noble, porque ninguna otra quiso venir sólo mi hermana y habría venido si no fuera por el miedo a perderla en esta misión, ¡Bilba merece estar sentada junto a mi en el trono!

-¡Jamás!

-Padre por favor no quiero pelear contigo, no cuando te he encontrado y mi familia está reunida otra vez, piénsalo esa hobbit ha ganado un lugar en nuestro reino.

-Thorin no abuses de que se le debe gratitud a esa mediana, no quiero cometer un acto que deje ver a nuestro pueblo como un malagradecido, siempre supiste tu deber para con el linaje de Durin, nuestra familia debe avanzar, el pueblo celebrará a lo grande por la boda de su heroico rey.

-No lo quiero de esa forma.

-Lo siento hijo pero no hay otra forma.

-…¿Ni a eso tengo libertad? -Agachó la cabeza decepcionado por lo dicho.

-El tiempo te hará ver las cosas con claridad, es lo mejor para los dos.

No tenía sueño y estar acostada en la pequeña pero cómoda cama no era agradable, al menos no como se sentía ahora. Tomó el abrigo de piel que le obsequiaron para el invierno que ya estaba dejando su huella blanca. Caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde en la ventana se dejaba ver las escaleras donde llevarían a lo que era una plaza, a esta hora todavía había enanos trabajando aunque pocos, sus avances en la montaña cambian el aspecto del reino, aún ella se sorprendía por sus habilidades, como daban todo de si para reparar su hogar, por ello la imagen de su casa volvió, viendo también la Comarca y a todos con los que trataba, hasta a Lobelia; si, ahí estaba su hogar, ahí era a donde pertenecía no en esta montaña.

La idea de regresar tocaba más fuerte, Gandalf con gusto la llevará de regreso a la Comarca para cuidarle, no hay nada que la detenga, nada se interpone para regresar.

Excepto una mano más grande y fuerte tomando la suya que es pequeña, volteó de sorpresa hacia el intruso, era Thorin sonriendo de la única forma en que lo hacía cuando estaban solos, ella le correspondió quedamente al tiempo que volvía la vista al panorama de la ventana y liberar a su mano, el enano resintió su acción.

-¿No podías dormir? Ya es media noche.

-Me acostumbré a las guardias que hacía con Bofur cuando acampábamos.

-Es verdad.

Los dos quedaron sin hablar por un rato, Bilba mirando el panorama, Thorin entre ella y el pasillo indeciso de que hablar, era inaudito viniendo de un enano de su edad, sin embargo jamás se había sentido de esa manera frente a una fémina.

-Gandalf me contó que el camino es aún adecuado para viajar, el invierno sólo nos acompañará a mitad del camino y que los elfos del Bosque Negro están al pendiente del camino por donde se puede avanzar, no habrá mayores problemas…

-¿Vas a regresar?

-Es lo normal, extraño mi casa y la compañía que tenía en la Comarca, mi trabajo con ustedes se terminó, es todo lo que tenia que hacer en esta montaña.

-No…

Sus palabras eran desquiciantes, casi decía lo mismo que Thrain y era atemorizante porque entonces no desea estar con él.

-Aguarda no puedes irte, no ahora que la vida regresa a la montaña.

-No es mi hogar.

-Te has ganado tu lugar, debes quedarte aquí… conmigo -Tomando sus manos, mirándole preocupado por su decisión.

Bilba todavía permanecía estable pero el contacto y la mirada de Escudo de Doble la derribaban vez.

-Yo sé que no se puede.

-Bilba…

-¿No es tu deber hacer crecer el linaje Durin? Sólo se consigue con alguien de la misma raza en cambio yo… además nosotros ni siquiera somos algo que…

-Tú lo eres todo para mí -Sosteniendo con más fuerzas sus manos, sintiendo en ellas el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo el cual le quitaría el frío de esa noche -ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, no puedo dejar que te vayas así.

-Thorin no entiendes -Bajando la mirada.

-Si lo entiendo y no voy a dejar que te vayas así.

-Si me quedo ¿Qué lugar ocupó además de ser integrante de la compañía, ¿Qué esperas que sea yo aquí? Dime si el señor Thrain lo permitiría -Ahora fue él quien bajó la mirada -,nunca aspiré a cosas de la nobleza yo soy feliz con la vida que tengo no pueden acusarme de ser interesada.

-Yo mejor que nadie sabe que las joyas y el oro no te interesa.

-Me alegro, entonces debo hablar con Gandalf para que me acompañe.

Caminó a donde el mago pero Thorin la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Bilba no lo hagas.

-…Thorin.

-Aún podemos estar juntos.

La hobbit no dijo nada pero su semblante era un claro mensaje de no albergar esperanza, una cosa era batallar con orcos y otra con la temple del hijo de Thror, con la intensa tradición del pueblo enano, la mediana no puede darse el lujo de soñar.

Se liberó despacio de su agarre manteniendo la misma mirada, al sentir que se alejaba de su mano también siente que así lo está haciendo en su vida, quería decir más pero su boca no dijo silaba alguna. La hobbit no quiso verlo más y se alejó del lugar, esforzándose hasta llegar a su habitación para llorar libremente, donde nadie la vea ni la oiga, así podrá despedirse mejor de este lugar y de sus amigos.

-Con razón papá dijo que los cuentos son sólo eso.

En la soledad de ese pasillo el enano hizo esfuerzos de no gritar, gemidos ahogados entonaba su garganta.

-¿Así termina todo? ¿Antes de empezar?

Al mago habría que agradecerle muchas cosas por ese viaje, la vida en la Comarca era tranquila sin nada de emociones fuertes para un hobbit amante de su tierra, ahí jamás sintió frío y hambre de días, cansancio por el largo trayecto a caminar, temer por su vida a manos de una jauría de ogros acechando bajo las órdenes del más temible de ellos, tampoco en su Comarca había experimentado una atracción a un varón como le provocaba el enano. Al conocerlo su gran porte llamaba la atención y aunque al principio se comportaba tosco y dudoso de los beneficios de llevarla con ellos, con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando y ella pudo descubrir que en el fondo de esa coraza donde se mantenía fuerte para los suyos había un lado vulnerable, sensible que nadie debía ver.

Ella lo descubrió y se convirtió en su confidente para sobrellevar la carga de recuperar el reino, bajando la guardia Thorin se dejó cautivar por ella, su belleza hogareña era notoria pero al acercarse descubrió valor, comprensión y decisión en todo lo que hacía, dando su máximo esfuerzo para sus amigos.

 **Flash Back**

-Quédate quieto o no estarán acomodadas correctamente las hierbas y no sanaras.

-Esa basura atinó mejor que antes y yo que esperaba que estuviera muerto y en cambio… debí haberlo matado hace años, así mi padre y mi abuelo… -Habló molesto el enano.

-Mi madre dijo que el mal siempre busca hacerse fuerte con nuestro sufrimiento -Habló la hobbit colocando con cuidado el vendaje en la herida, con suavidad para no lastimarlo pero a la vez para reconfortarlo -y parece que muchas veces gana pero el bien así también se escabulle y se alza glorioso, me decía que el mal en el mundo no ha tomado todo terreno por algo que quizás es pequeño a la vista pero es en realidad lo más valioso.

Thorin aunque dolido por la herida y el enojo la miró interesado por sus palabras, Bilba respondió a su curiosidad con la misma sonrisa.

-La esperanza -Thorin arqueo una ceja, esperaba algo más "Grande", más "Fuerte" sin embargo la chispa en aquellos ojos verdes y la sonrisa luminosa le ayudaba a digerir sus palabras -, ¿No es eso lo que mueve al heredero de Durin?

El mencionado calmó sus aires de enfado, su mirada y el resto de su cuerpo de relajó permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa, ver esa expresión en el rostro del enano era alentador para ella, el líder de la compañía retomaría sus fuerzas para dirigirlos, eso es lo que impresionaba a la hobbit.

-Si, lo hace pero a veces el odio parece moverlo más, gracias por recordármelo saqueadora.

-¡A sus órdenes, majestad!

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los recuerdos será lo único que se lleve, no lo compartiría con nadie pues ningún hobbit le iba a creer.

Miró a su padre descansar en la cama fatigado de las curaciones pero aún así se le veía resistente, su aspecto lentamente va cambiando y eso era bueno, Erebor celebraría que aunque el rey Thror murió a manos de Azog, su descendencia vive para contarlo, además de dar la bienvenida al nuevo rey Thorin; pero éste no siente ánimos de celebración.

-Es decidida tanto como yo, daba la imagen de ser frágil pero es tan fuerte y valiente como el mayor de los enanos, una bendición haberla encontrado y ahora debo separarme de ella ¿Porqué?, El pueblo debería reconocerla como mi…

Unos quejidos llamaron su atención, atendió a su padre que necesitaba agua, Thorin le ayudó con la misma diligencia y cuidado desde siempre, Tharin le agradeció con una sonrisa a la que débilmente Thorin correspondió.

-Siempre fuiste un buen hijo, tan bueno que excedías a tus responsabilidades, tu madre te educó bien en la parte de un señor enano.

-Quizás.

-¿Ya la despediste? -Los ojos azul abrieron -Será lo más indicado para los dos no alimentes esperanzas, cada quien su destino.

-Padre…

-Es por tu bien.

Le cortó toda intención de hablar al acomodarse en la cama, descansando como su cuerpo lo necesitaba, Thorin quedó con las reclamaciones en la punta de la lengua y el corazón con un vuelco; su padre resultaba más comprensivo que su abuelo pues incluso le está agradecido a la hobbit pero no permitirá una unión que "Perjudique" al linaje de Durin. Su deber como heredero jamás había sido tan pesado como hoy.

A la mañana siguiente Bilba revisaba sus cosas y el pony que me prestaran para viajar, era un pony tan fuerte como el que Thorin usaba al principio del viaje, sonrió por la coincidencia, de sus cosas en realidad era poco y lo más ostentoso eran esos dos cofres llenos de plata y oro, con eso no se preocuparía económicamente por mucho, mucho tiempo, si no es que jamás. Sin embargo la estabilidad económica no le interesa, es a quienes deja lo que le causa un sentido de pérdida y ella misma quiere recuperarse pues las amistades no se terminan y eso lo que mas atesora. Y el recuerdo de cierto enano.

-Puedes permanecer más tiempo en Erebor.

-Ya no Balin, tengo que regresar a mi hogar ya estuve en esta montaña mucho tiempo.

-¿Fue tan malo?

-Claro que no, aunque se hayan reparando su hogar la estancia aquí fue muy agradable, tanto o más que en Rivendel.

-Entonces espero que vuelvas cuando Erebor haya sido totalmente restaurada y admires su grandeza.

-Ustedes son su grandeza, fueron lo más valioso que Smaug no robó por ser tan ciego.

El enano de barba blanca sonrió conmovido por sus palabras, en verdad esa hobbit no ambicionaba riquezas materiales si no otras, considerar al pueblo de enanos la verdadera riqueza de Erebor por encima del gran tesoro de Thror es cautivador. Que pena tan cruel que Thrain no mire aquello en su amiga.

Acomodaba lo último en su morral y tocan a la puerta, permite el paso descubriéndose a Thorin mirando se forma sería, Bilba se sintió incómoda pero no iba a irse de la montaña sin despedirse de él, sería una grosería, pidió un momento a solas y Balin se los concedió, Thorin se acercó un poco a la hobbit manteniendo su pose.

-¿Tienes todo listo?

-Si.

-El pony estará preparado y otras provisiones para tu viaje, no tendrás de que preocuparte.

-Muchas gracias, no era necesario tanto.

-Quise hacer menos fatigado tu viaje -Se acercó más a ella y Bilba sintió un estremecimiento, Thorin le fijo la mirada unos segundos antes de levantar su mano mostrando un anillo de oro con una piedra color rosado tallada en forma de un lirio acuático -. Éste es mi presente para recompensarte todo lo que hiciste por mi familia, siempre te estaremos agradecidos.

-Thorin… no, es… es muy fino, es demasiado con esos cofres es mucho más de lo que merezco, por favor no…

-¿Vas a despreciar las sinceras gracias que da un hijo de Durin? Eso lo puedo ver como una grave afrenta.

Le habló con tono muy serio y profundo, Bilba lo sintió igual cuando empezaba su viaje ¿Era así como se despide? ¿De la manera en que actuaba con ella al principio?, Le causó un malestar pero, quizás era lo mejor para que no doliera la partida. Tomó el anillo y agradeció educadamente el presente.

-Regresa a tu Comarca con historias para los niños, vuelve a disfrutar de tus libros y mecedora, ojala nos hagas un espacio en tu hogar, porque está montaña no es suficientemente grande para guardar tu recuerdo.

Aquel estremecimiento aumentó y el pesar de irse también, tenía ganas de llorar, echarse para atrás y decir que se quedaba en esa montaña con sus amigos, que se quedaba con él…

-Pero no somos nada, siempre los recordaré -Era todo lo que podía decirse.

Thorin dio media vuelta cambiando su semblante a espaldas de Bilba por uno de dolor, fue duro sólo tener que decir eso.

-Adiós a todos, gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti querida Bilba, ojalá vuelvas a esta montaña.

-Cuida de ella Gandalf, haber si no tomas atajos extraños como en Rivendel.

-Pero llegaron a salvo ¿No?

-¡Por poco! -Gritaron todos.

Con una risa se despidió de sus queridos amigos, todos los integrantes de la compañía excepto Thorin, él ya se había despedido, aún así miro desde una ventana todo lo que sucedía, resistiendo tristeza y coraje por dentro.

Una sirvienta enana entró a la habitación trayendo consigo un pergamino, entregándolo en mano.

-Manda el rey que lo lea cuidadosamente y escoja con la dignidad de un descendiente de Durin.

Thorin se extrañó por el mensaje de la enana, ella se retiró y él desenvolvió el pergamino, a los primeras líneas su mano se formó en puño golpeando con tal fuerza que las cosas en la mesa retumbaron.

-¡Todavía no se va y ya quiere que elija una enana!

 **Continuara...**


	2. Realidad y ya

**Una disculpa muy grande por el retraso, estaba en escases de inspiración, aquí está el nuevo capítulo**

* * *

 **Cap.2 Realidad y ya**

Masajeó la sien derecha repetidas veces para calmar el dolor punzante que traía, la junta fue larga y aunque hubo contradicciones a cada oportunidad, él dio muestra de su voluntad de hierro y de que sus decisiones son para el bien de su gente; así que al final las cosas terminaron de manera satisfactoria. Sus deberes para el pueblo concluyeron hace una hora, esta vez debe enfocarse en sus deberes como heredero de Durin. Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó, tan pesadamente que cada hombre le resultaba más incómodo que el anterior, nombres de grandes damas enanas con tradiciones familiares de generaciones pasadas, cualidades de reina que enaltecen el linaje de Durin. Imaginó a su padre y abuelo cuando hubo que buscarles esposa y escogieron a las más extraordinarias de todas; Thrain anhela lo mismo para su hijo, lástima que el enano de cabellera negra sólo ve palabras en el pergamino.

 **Flash Back**

-Escoge una digna sucesora de tu abuela, colma a nuestro pueblo de bendiciones con una unión grande, es lo que falta para la grandeza de nuestro reino.

Thorin tomó el pergamino y no dijo absolutamente nada, mantenía el respeto hacia su padre el cual evidentemente, estaba más esperanzado con el matrimonio que el involucrado. Éste anunció su retiro para dejarlo descansar.

-Gracias por tu obediencia, verás que el Hacedor te recompensa con tu sagrado matrimonio.

Nada salió de la boca de Thorin cerrando la puerta. Caminó hasta donde estaban Balin y sus sobrinos revisando el área de entrenamiento que los enanos estaban restaurando. Balin le sonrió desde su lugar y él apenas le correspondió; prefirió prestarle atención a los planos, sin embargo su compañero de armas se acercó y presionó su hombro.

-Hasta en esto se necesita mucho valor, tal vez más, Thrain es tan conservador de la tradición como tu abuelo y por ello no admite cambios, pero no niega la valía de nuestra amiga –Thorin callado como una piedra -, los muchachos van a poner de su parte para ayudarte, mira que es sorprendente de esos dos príncipes tan impetuosos, Dís también lo hará.

-Les agradezco, pero no tienen que hacerlo.

-Recuerda que cuentas con nosotros.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

…

-Por supuesto que no.

-Deberías reconsiderar.

-Nada voy a reconsiderar, su tradición familiar es tan fuerte que sus integrantes rechazaron al momento la ayuda a mi pueblo, ¿Piensan que voy a recompensar su abandono con un trono? Olvídenlo, queda descartada la dama Gema.

Aún si no hubiera dicho nada, su sola mirada le dejaba claro a los demás en la mesa, Balin tachó el nombre de la dama enana en la lista y se habló de la siguiente enana. En el salón estaban el joven rey, su padre, Balin y la princesa Dis, junto a otros tres señores enanos que debían revisar la lista de las escogidas para candidata a reina de Erebor. Los tres señores enanos cercanos a Thrain y el mencionado, pensaron que la selección sería más sencilla, cuidadosa sí, pero rápida, sin embargo Thorin se tomó muy a pecho el de buscar una futura reina digna para hacerle compañía.

Ya que es parte de su deber entonces él hizo sacar su lado caprichoso, aprovechando para echar en cara la falta de ayuda que tuvo de parte de aquellas renombradas familias, donde mejor enanos de familias de menor abolengo aceptaron partir con él, en lugar de los afamados integrantes de familias "Valientes", Thrain se daba cuenta y aunque quería hacer esto sencillo, lo cierto es que hasta para él muy en el fondo le resultaba injusto recompensar a esas familias con una hija en el trono luego de su rechazo; pero persiste en cumplir la norma de su pueblo y Thorin debe tener una compañera en el trono.

-¡Tampoco ésa! –Gritó golpeando la mesa -¿Qué es esto? ¿Fue lo mejor que sacaron de las piedras? Esperaba más selectividad para mi futura esposa, ¿Quién estuvo a cargo de la búsqueda?

Dos de los señores enanos apuntaron con sus miradas al tercero de barbas cafés con leves tintes grises, éste se hacía pequeño ante la mirada demandante de su gobernante, murmuró algunas escusas para disculparse pero nada dejaba satisfecho a Thorin, la mirada castaña del enano se rondaba hacia el padre del príncipe, pero éste nada decía dejando a su hijo actuar a sus anchas. Entonces el Rey Bajo la Montaña al ver de nuevo la lista y hacer en su mente los favores "Negativos" de sus familias, más confirmaba que por detalles así no pensaba aceptar a las enanas.

Miró a los tres enanos y les dio la orden de hacer una mejor búsqueda, pues ésta dejó mucho que desear; todos ellos trataban de convencerlo para que lo pensara mejor y a respuesta fue otro grito de exigencia para hacer con mejores resultados su trabajo.

-Su majestad no hay mejores candidatas, todas ellas realzan lo que una reina de los enanos debe mostrar, sus habilidades en combate son excepcionales en todas.

-También su destreza para la fabricación de armas.

-Algunas llegan a hablar la lengua de los elfos con una perfecta fluidez, serán excelentes negociadoras ahora que Erebor restablece sus negociaciones con el reino del Bosque Negro, puede ser una maravillosa mediadora; sorprenderá hasta al mismo rey elfo.

-Al que debe de sorprender es a mí, no al rey vecino ¡¿En qué se están basando para buscarme candidatas?! –Golpeó con más fuerza la mesa que las copas tambalearon y cayeron, derramándose su contenido que logró manchar algunos papeles que pronto Balin y Dis retiraron.

Los tres enanos mostraban su preocupación y hasta temor por la actitud de Thorin, mientras que los otros tres enanos permanecían serios. Los asustados miraban al padre del príncipe pero éste nada decía y Balin parecía no dar para ayudarles con el arranque del príncipe.

-…P-pero majestad, si usted no las ha tratado no sabrá si son ellas…

-Traté a sus parientes y su actitud no me dio antojo de verlos si no es por asunto mayor, busquen mejores opciones de candidatas, seguramente podrán hacerlo, mi padre se los ha encomendado ¿No es así? –Los tres enanos asintieron débilmente, mirándole fugazmente –Entonces ahora los mando yo, busquen algo mejor que esto.

El pergamino donde estaban anotados los nombres de las selectas damas enanas, Escudo de Roble lo arrojó el fuego, quemándose al instante el papel, los tres enanos miraron casi aterrados el desdén que le daba a su trabajo y como con su intensa mirada azul, les exigía mejores resultados.

-¡¿Entendieron?! –Ahora gritó tan fuerte que su voz se escuchó como con eco en el salón.

-¡Si majestad! –Respondieron los tres enanos exhalando con lo que les quedaba de fuerza en sus pulmones, al tiempo que se levantaban de sus asientos.

Todos ellos se retiraron del salón casi corriendo, Balin se excusó para continuar con su trabajo en la biblioteca junto a Ori, dándole el espacio a la familia de Durin.

-¿Recibiré un castigo por no aceptar a las que seleccionaste?

-No.

-¿Los interceptarás para que olviden mi orden?

-No, mi padre hacía eso y yo no lo haré, pienso respetar la libertad de tu elección, pero yo quiero saber si tu escrupulosa decisión es para tener una digna reina, o sea para algún otro motivo.

-Me parece que he ganado el derecho de tu confianza ¿No, padre?, Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber pero no aceptaré a una enana cuya familia negó ayudarnos y ahora se sentirán parte de la realiza sin haber derramado una sola gota de sudor por merecerlo.

-Querido padre, Thorin está siendo cuidadoso en su elección ¿No merecemos una reina así? –Habló Dis tratando de convencer a su padre.

-Por supuesto que la merecen, hija querida, pero no quiero que tu hermano utilice esos "Escrúpulos" para impedir una boda –Miró a su hijo con suspicacia, Thorin le enfrentó la mirada.

-Confiemos en él –Otra vez tratando de interceder por su hermano, pero esas miradas que se compartían no menguaban.

La princesa en sus adentros entristeció, esto no debería ser el trato entre padre e hijo después de pasar años pensándose muertos, debería ser todo alegría y complicidad, no confrontación.

Pasaron cinco meses desde la partida de Bilba, el reino lucía mejor cada día recuperando el esplendor de antaño pero que Thorin deseaba moldear a su gusto, no al de su abuelo para no ser confundido con él, las cosas en su reinado serían diferentes tanto como pudiese, aunque en el asunto del matrimonio arreglado la tradición se respeta. En este tiempo Thorin demostraba la madera de rey, de gobernante que siempre tuvo así que el pueblo a paso seguro y firme prosperaba, su padre estaba orgulloso de él y lo único que podía hacer más grande su dicha es verlo casado y con unos hijos, después de todo los enanos al ser padre y ver a sus hijos mayores lo que anhelan como otros razas es ver a sus nietos.

Thorin obedeció a la regla y estudió a cada enana de la lista, pero ninguna le resultaba agradable, comenzando por las familias a las que gustoso mandaría decapitar por su falta de lealtad, pero además porque no ha olvidado a la señorita Bilba, queriendo tener la mente ocupada para no pensar en ella. Funcionaba algunas veces pero no como quería y peor cuando tenía momentos de calma, ella se fue porque decidió la vida que quería, él también tenía una y en ella dependía todo un pueblo, así que cumpliría con darle a Erebor una reina; pero una que mereciera.

Al caer la noche el rey de Erebor estaba recostado en su cama boca arriba, sin más que mirar el techo de cuarzo verde, fue otro día productivo de trabajo, lo único que fue difícil fue la afamada selección. Bufó sonoramente mientras su entrecejo se curvaba. Un golpe leve a su puerta y apareció Dis con una bandeja con comida para él, por tratarse de ella bajó sus defensas.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre después del día de hoy, ven, come antes de que se enfríe, esta sopa y esta carne saben deliciosos mientras humean, anda hermano.

-Sólo para no hacerte la grosería –Se levantó de la cama, sentándose en una mesa donde Dis le acomodó la comida y lo dejó comer tranquilo.

Mientras él degustaba los alimentos ella avivaba el fuego de la chimenea y acomodó algunas cosas que estaban desordenadas en la habitación, esta escena le hizo recordar a cuando vivían en las montañas azules y ella, de ser una princesa con sirvientes a su disposición, acabó encargándose de un hogar y puede decirse orgullosa que lo hizo excelente. Dejó a su hermano comer sus alimentos en paz sin mencionar nada, sólo limitándose a acomodar algunas cosas y leer uno de los libros que se hallaban en un estante cercano a un escritorio; cuando terminó llamó para que se llevaran los platos sucios, quedando solos nuevamente ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa fumando su pipa al igual que él.

Tampoco dijeron nada en ese rato, ese silencio le hizo un bien muy grande a Thorin y por ello sonrió a su hermana en complicidad, ésta tomó su mano con cariño.

-Gracias hermana, siempre supiste como ayudarme, eres igual a mi madre cuando estaba ofuscado y ella lograba tranquilizarme con cosas pequeñas.

-Tuve buena maestra, aunque creo que la superé –Río divertida por la idea, Thorin también lo hizo, su única risa en todo un día de trabajo –nuestro padre te poyaba en tus objeciones para elegir a esas damas, de mi parte sabes que las recibo con una hacha antes de dejarlas sentarse en el trono.

-Eso sería interesante de ver.

-Pero insiste en que debes elegir una esposa, yo creo en tu cuidado para escoger pero también creo que si te niegas tanto es por alguien en especial –Su hermano calló pero no bajó la mirada –, esa resistencia que pones no te ayudará, hermano.

-Le dije "Adiós" en ese momento y es todo lo que quedó, ambos tomamos una decisión y debemos seguir adelante, tal vez esos tres tontos puedan hacer una mejor selección de damas enanas, tiene que valer la pena porque es con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida.

-Lo haces sonar tan sencillo.

-Entre más sencillo sea, más sencillo será aceptarlo en la ceremonia de matrimonio, si ellos no hacen bien su trabajo te lo encargaré a ti.

Dís se sorprendió por sus palabras, pidiendo una explicación.

-Se van por los impresionantes árboles genealógicos y por el poder influenciable que tienen, a mí no me interesa, tú trataste con más damas en aquellos días en las Montañas Azules que yo, tal vez tú conozcas a alguien que esté a la talla de lo que exijo.

-Ya comprendo, y desde luego que podría hacerlo si es algo que te hará feliz.

Thorin río por lo bajo, dando una bocanada larga de su pipa.

-¿Feliz? Sólo debo cumplir con la norma, ya te lo dije, entre más sencillo sea, más sencillo será aceptarlo.

La hija de Thrain le devolvió una sonrisa tan apagada como las velas que estaban por terminarse, dejó la habitación para que él descansara lo suficiente para el arduo día de mañana, caminó por el largo pasillo alumbrado por las antorchas hasta llegar a la habitación de sus hijos que dormían despreocupadamente en sus camas. Río quedamente al ver las sabanas de Fili revueltas y las de Kili en el suelo; como buena madre acomodó las sabanas para sus hijos y acarició el cabello de cada uno. Viéndolos así se sintió más afortunada que su hermano… y eso era lamentable; pues ella se casó por amor y no por arreglo prenupcial. Recordando la cara de su padre en la boda y como aceptó animosamente a su esposo y la llegada de sus hijos fue lo más grande antes de desaparecer.

 **Flash Back**

-Cásense y sean muy felices, que yo así también lo seré.

-Gracias padre –Sonrió Dis con unas lágrimas que no podía detener.

-Agradezco su bondad mi señor Thrain.

-Ahora todos somos familia –Sus brazos abarcaron a cada uno con una sonrisa grande.

Su hermano mayor se acercó a felicitarlos, el enano de cabellos rubios demostró ser digno de su hermana así que para él era una alegría en momentos difíciles de su vida el ver esta celebración.

-Tú también podrías celebrar como yo, no tienes que entregarte tanto al trabajo, ten espacio para conocer a otras personas.

-Jamás me llamó la atención y lo sabes, pero verte a ti feliz es suficiente para mí.

-Puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad muy grande, tú también podrías tener una familia propia, llegar a tener hijos.

-Ese favor me lo harán ustedes, soy un enano más de trabajo y política que de familia, no para andar con esas cosas románticas –Dijo lo último con un desdén… que su hermana supo que estaba jugando.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Pasada una semana los tres enanos habían vuelto con "Mejores" propuestas y Thorin se tomó su tiempo para seleccionar, notaba como su padre estaba muy interesado y sabía, que si por él fuera, hace meses que estaría casado por un arreglo de él, no obstante le respetó el "Elegir" esposa por su esfuerzo al recuperar el reino. Leyó cada referencia de cada una de las nuevas damas enanas, notaba que seguían siendo familias con posición acomodad pero de manera menor a las anteriores, además de que esas familias dieron asilo a los enanos de Erebor cuando llegaron a las montañas azules, eso ya contaba como un punto a favor, pues a ellos si se les debe gratitud.

- _Parece que entre más se tiene, menos se da, aunque no podría quejarme pues mi abuelo fue muestra de ello._

-¿Agradan a tus exigencias? –Preguntó Thrain desde la cama donde se hallaba sentado, observando como las facciones de su hijo suavizaron con este nuevo grupo de enanas, cosa que lo tranquilizó.

-Podría decirse, cuando menos aquí no hay familias a las que quiera recibir con la espada contra su cuello –Thrain rió por el comentario -, tal vez me pueda sentir complacido por el trabajo de esos tres.

-Se sentirán menos temerosos de tu ira –Ahora fue Thorin el que rió -, siento que está más cerca el momento en que Erebor tenga una reina y una familia gobierne con justicia y dignidad.

Dejó a su padre descansar nuevamente por el medicamento dado, aunque le incomodara, la próxima vez que viese a Thranduil le tendrá que agradecer la medicina que le entregó para su padre, la de su pueblo nada le hubiera hecho de bien; cuando llegue ese momento será otro en que deberá mostrarse como un buen líder y ser capaz de darle las gracias a un rey al que no es afecto, pero con el que se está reparando la alianza.

En su estudio se pasó las horas entre los papales a revisar, leer, escribir y la lista que le entregaron, eran tareas que sabía hacer y que no le inspiraban ninguna emoción; desde joven le habían enseñado que como príncipe heredero se debía a sus deberes, el papeleo era una tarea; encontrar esposa entre las escritas en el pergamino era una tarea, todas en pos de un bien para su pueblo; quería al menos darse el lujo de escoger a alguna que valiera la pena. Aunque si no hay amor de por medio, puede escoger a la que se antoje, total, sólo es otro deber, sus antepasados lo hicieron ¿Por qué él no?, Quizás y con el tiempo lograba ganarle cariño a su esposa, así sería más agradable la procreación de los hijos, aunque con los primero será por el deber la unión matrimonial.

- _Todo se resume al deber, nada más que eso._

Hizo llamar a Balin y a los tres enanos cercanos a su padre para los detalles de las damas enanas, entre más rápido sea esto, menos tedioso será.

…

-Muchas gracias por las tartalinas señora Campanilla, estoy satisfecha, perdone si le quité tiempo para sus quehaceres, me retiraré para que pueda seguir trabajando.

-No seas tonta no es ninguna molestia, incluso me gustaría invitarte a cenar, vendrán dos de mis hermanos a visitarnos, entre más seamos en la mesa más divertido será.

-No, ¿Cómo cree? Si es una reunión familiar y yo pues... –Sonriendo apenada.

-¡Tonterías! Será un placer tenerte con nosotros, dijiste que no tenías obligaciones así que no hay impedimentos para que no nos acompañes, créeme, a mi esposo y a mis hermanos les encantará que nos cuentes de tus aventuras en esas lejanas tierras.

La señora Campanilla le hablaba con mucha alegría y cariño mientras recogía los platos del té, Bilba sonrojada por el recibimiento de la señora, pero para nada incómoda, ayudaba a guardar las cosas para no verse floja pero, la dueña de la casa era más rápida en su terreno para no dejar que las visitas hicieran labores que no les corresponde.

-O a menos que de verdad prefieras momentos a solas, lo podría enteder.

-Oh no, no tengo nada en especial así que aceptaré su amable invitación, puedo ayudarle con la cena si gusta.

-¡Excelente! Sólo prepara la mesa, la cocina no es lugar para la visitas –Entró animada Campanilla mientras Bilba iba preparando la mesa como se lo pidió, acomodar la cena para cinco personas no es un reto para las hobbits –Mi esposo va estar encantado de tenerte aquí, ha escuchado un par de tus historias, le gustan mucho, aunque yo preferiría que hablaras sobre los elfos, ¿Es verdad que son tan hermosos como los describen los libros?, ¿O sólo mentiras para tapar sus defectos? –La señorita Bolsón rió.

-Tan hermosos que es un deleite para la vista.

-Esos son buenos temas para la cena.

A la hora de la cena Hamfast llegó puntal como todo buen hobbit, junto a sus cuñados Drigo y Turdo, el primero era el mayor de los hermanos Buenchico y casado por lo que pudo ver Bilba en el dedo de su mano portando anillo de bodas; el segundo era mayor a Campanilla, además soltero pues no divisó anillo de bodas en su mano. Los dos se presentaron educadamente frente a ella, aunque cabe decir que Bilba percibió que había algo más cándido en el trato de Turdo. El rato fue más que agradable, los dos hermanos mayores de Campanilla poseían el bueno humor de ella, así que las risas no pararon en todo el rato, pensándose que las palabras de antaño de su padre sobre la familia Buenchico eran ciertas, sus integrantes eran alegres, espontáneos y abiertos a los demás. Cuando contaba de sus aventuras los hermanos estaban atentos y sorprendidos, Hamfast ni se diga, les resultaba casi imposible que una Bolsón se aventurara fuera de la seguridad de la Comarca para partir con un grupo de enanos, cuando la posibilidad de volverá era escasa. Bilba se divirtió cuando contaba sobre los elfos y Campanilla ponía cara de ensoñación imaginándolos, mientras su esposo hacía pucheros de celos, los hermanos asombrados por los trolls y los gigantes de piedra que se pensaban eran puras leyendas; la cena en casa de la familia Gamyi fue de lo más agradable.

Pasando unas horas, Campanilla lavaba los platos ayudándole su esposo, haciendo doble trabajo de secar y guardar trastos junto a mantener la charla con Drigo sobre su jardín lleno de calabazas. Mientras que Bilba se había ofrecido a ayudar con el aseo, Campanilla no se lo permitió, dejándola en el cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea, acompañada de Turdo. El hobbit de cabello negro se hizo de una plática de diferentes temas que normalmente debería ser de las fiestas de té o de sus jardines en casa, él también era asiduo a leer historias de tierras lejanas y ver mapas de los mismos sitios, sumado a ello su buen humor ocasionó a Bilba reír varias veces sin poder evitarlo, el chico tenía un don para sacar una risa a quien lo acompaña.

-No sé qué piense usted pero le hice un favor a mi primo, ese atuendo hubiera sido su tumba ante la sociedad, le esperaban varios meses de burla.

-Nunca lo esperé de Dandu Buenchico, siempre bien vestido ¿Y lucir algo así? ¡Es divertido!

-Por favor no lo comente o él se desquitará conmigo, usando esa vieja pala que le heredó mi abuelo.

-Claro, pierda cuidado.

-Señorita Bilba, perdone el atrevimiento pero me gustaría invitarla mañana a un día de campo-pesca con nosotros.

-¿No era la reunión familiar de los Buenchico?

-Así es, me sentiría honrado de que nos acompañara, ¿Cierto hermanita?

-¡Claro! Anímate Bilba –Grito Campanilla desde la cocina.

Animada la hobbit Bolsón aceptó la invitación, como otras invitaciones que el joven Turdo le ofrecía. Desde la noche de la cena y el día de campo, Turdo se aventuró a hacerle pequeñas invitaciones a Bilba, que aunque algunas rechazó por tener quehaceres en la casa y porque no quería verse como una hobbit que no atiende su hogar, el chico le hacía pasar un rato de lo más entrañable, provocándole risas con una facilidad que Bilba no recordaba, a excepción de sus amigos enanos. Ella no se hacía la desentendida y percibía que aquellas invitaciones de Turdo iban con intención de pasar tiempo con ella, aunque lo hacía en compañía de un familiar, lo esencial era estar cerca de ella.

Se evidenció más cuando llegó a su casa con un ramo de rosas amarillas y dulces en una canasta para ella, los hobbits cortejan con regalos, el rubor apareció en su rostro y una tímida sonrisa; lo percibía pero no estaba del todo preparada para verlo y francamente no sabía si conceder o rechazar. Pues había un atisbo de Thorin y Turdo, tampoco era un tonto ingenuo, en el fantástico viaje pudo haber conocido a alguien, pues ella era muy bonita para que ocurriera.

Y él siendo tan sincero se lo hizo saber.

-Lo siento por el atrevimiento tan grande, pero lo prefiero a hacerme ilusiones vanas, ¿Piensas en alguien? –Bilba calló y su mirada se inclinó, ciertamente había algo… pero a la vez nada en concreto, Turdo sostuvo su mano con cariño y ella le encontró la mirada –Sabes que me gusta la verdad aunque duela, así me enseñó mi abuelo, si alguien en quien pienses entonces dime y yo me retiro.

-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero mentiría, con esa persona no ocurrió nada porque tenía un deber y su familia le anima a ello, una Bolsón no entra en esos planes -Turdo sonrió con gentileza y su mano libre le acarició la mejilla.

-Entonces que torpe fue, pero yo no lo soy, yo si soy realista.

Con esas simples palabras el interior de Bilba se agitó, ésta era su realidad mientras que la del rey enano era otra en la que no encaja, ninguno encaja en la realidad del otro.

-Gracias Turdo.

El joven Buenchico se emocionó y no perdiendo el tiempo, invitó a Bilba mañana a dar un paseo a bote por el río, ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Por último la acompañó hasta su casa porque ya comenzaba anochecer, llegaron a Bolsón Cerrado divisando que cerca de la casa había volado un cuervo muy grande, pasó sobrevolando, alejándose con cada aleteo.

-Que feo animal, no son de por aquí.

-Andará perdido –Sin darle importancia.

…

-Le agradezco por permitirme pasar un tiempo a su lado, estando usted tan lleno de ocupaciones, muchas gracias mi señor, buenas noches.

Tomó la mano de la fémina para darle un corto beso, la enana se retiró con un sonrojo que su suave barba apenas ocultaba, abandonó el comedor con una sonrisa en la cara que los hermanos de Durin observaron; no estaban contentos pero debían estar conformes, dieron media vuelta para irse a su habitación, no había ganas de hablar con su tío sobre esta dama enana. El rey se sentó de nuevo en su asiento ahora libre la mesa de platos, el sonido de la chimenea era el único mientras permanecía ahí sentado, sosteniendo su cabeza en la mano, su mirada sin lugar en especial para anclarse; entre tanto su mente cual lista, iba subrayando las cualidades de la enana con la que compartió la cena; tenía modales, sabía luchar con armas, sabía el arte de la fabricación de joyas, tiene un ligero conocimiento de la lengua elfica, pero al final de cuentas sabía de esa lengua ajena, mostraba respeto a la familia real aún a los jóvenes príncipes; todo estaba en orden.

Hizo llamar a Balin antes de que se fuese acostar, le habló que con lo tratado a la dama Glami confirmó que contaba con las cualidades necesarias, le daría la noticia a su padre. Balin asintió con un ánimo equiparable al de su rey, alrededor de ellos había el silencio, así se ha escogido a la nueva reina de Erebor. Su fiel amigo se fue y el otro también a su habitación, tomando un baño antes de meterse a la cama, pero ni aún entre las sabanas y las confortantes pieles tenía sueño, en realidad no tenía ni sueño, ni cansancio, pero tampoco emoción; era irónico el ambiente tras elegir a una dama para esposa; si llegase Thranduil quejándose del comportamiento de un enano por el paso de su reino, lo agradecería tanto, incluso podría alargar la discusión si con ello se siente con vida.

Cerró los ojos después de pensar en un "He cumplido madre, mi padre estará orgulloso".

A la mañana siguiente despertó por Dis que entró con semblante preocupado, Thorin sabiendo porque tenía esa cara permaneció sereno; esto iba a suceder en algún momento.

-Te ves tan marchito, ¿Así escogiste esposa?

-Lo dicta la ley y mi padre me enseñó a cumplirla, con suerte mis hijos podrían sacar sus ojos dorados, son hermosos, así como su cabello dorado, es más hermoso que el de Fili.

-Hermano hablas como si fuese una adquisición no tu compañera.

-Tienes razón, tal vez con el tiempo le agarre cariño, pero te aseguro que la trataré con el decoro y le daré las comodidades que mi padre y abuelo una vez proveyeron a sus esposas, hay que seguir con lo planeado –Le habló sosteniendo el rostro de su hermana con sus grandes manos, acercándole para darle un beso en la frente; luego se levantó para un baño matinal.

Dis no daba crédito a lo visto, ella no se vio así cuando escogió a su esposo Vili y mucho menos permanecía callada, cantó como tonta enamorada una semana por su compromiso; y Thorin se veía tan animado… para un sepelio. Cuando salió del baño, Dis le dejó para que se vistiese, caminando tan acongojada que dos enanas de la servidumbre habían parado para ver si estaba bien, Dis las tranquilizaba lo mejor que podía, no fue a donde sus hijos o ellos se preocuparían el doble, así que corrió a su habitación con un entripado para sacar la frustración con el hacha; su hermano no se merecía esto.

- _Oh Mahal perdóname por no aceptar la ley de nuestro pueblo, pero mi hermano se ve tan muerto, no es noticia para celebrar es para llorar, mi hermano casi muere y así le pagamos… lo siento Mahal, no puedo aceptarlo._

Una lágrima de coraje resbaló por su cara y en el acto se la limpió, fue entonces que a su ventana tocó alguien, miró, ahí estaba su amigo plumífero, un cuervo negro.

-Wrun, al fin llegaste ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

El animal habló de la manera en que sólo los de la familia Durin podían entender, a cada noticia Dis se sintió más deprimida por su hermano. De pronto tocaron a la puerta, entró su padre sonriéndole a su hija menor, pero al verle la cara su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Pasó algo malo, querida Dis? –La dama enana calló –Puedes contárselo a tu padre, sabes que no quiero más brechas entre nosotros ahora que estoy con ustedes.

Dís aún callaba, ella podría decirle todo, explotar como lo quería por amor a su hermano… pero no tiene sentido si Thorin está resignado a su destino de rey, la pelea debe ser dada por él; eso es lo triste de la realidad.

-Padre, sólo quiero apoyar a mi hermano para el bien suyo, es todo, vete Wrun –El ave se alejó con un graznido, pero no a su nido en las estancias de Dis, se marchaba otra vez hacia Bolsón Cerrado.

 **Continuara…**


	3. En libertad

_**Disculpen la enorme demora ú_u**_

* * *

 **Cap.3 En libertad**

Su vestimenta para la boda era de soberbia porque realzaría su estatus y está acorde al gran evento que se suscitaría en la montaña, nuevamente habrá una reina en Erebor y el pueblo enano quiere celebrar a lo grande, pues es la pieza faltante para sentir al reino completo, ya que al haber rey y reina está el complemento, la fuerza y la ternura juntas para gobernar el reino. El hijo de Thror recuperando considerables fuerzas estaba más que contento, estaba extasiado por ver realidad su sueño, porque él pensaba que compañía era lo que necesitaba su hijo mayor, compañía desde luego enana y no de otra raza. Cuando recibió la noticia, se dejó ver su amplia sonrisa por entre sus barbas ahora arregladas dignamente como debe estar en un descendiente de Durin, en ese momento Thraín era el complacido mientras que el futuro esposo permanecía quieto y callado como las rocas de la montaña, serio pero respetuoso ante su padre; Balin quien estaba detrás de él podía ver como la noticia era menor para Thorin; por fuera hablaba ante los comentarios festivos de Thrain, aunque por dentro callaba como lo hace el joven rey.

La dama Glami, una enana originaria de las Montañas de Hierro y que servía en la casa de Daín, fue tratada con el respeto que merece una reina, esta dama se sintió casi desmayar ante la noticia de que el rey la había escogido a ella, su madre, una enana muy mayor pero despierta celebró con bendiciones, la notica fue dada por Balin, ver el semblante de aquella fémina le sería maravilloso si no fuese por tener tatuada la imagen de Thorin la noche anterior de haberla escogido.

Había mucho movimiento en la montaña por la futura celebración, cada sirviente que atendía al rey le daba su sincera felicitación y alegando pedir a Mahal por una próspera vida junto a su amada. Thorin asentía seriamente a sus palabras, pero no decía más, entiende la alegría que irradia al pueblo por su boda, celebran tanto como Thrain al contarle su decisión; si, Erebor se volverá a llenar de vida con la boda, en una celebración con música, enanos bailando sin cesar, comida en abundancia, el más exquisito vino; su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como cuando antaño, todo será celebrar, todo será regocijo y lluvia de felicitaciones.

Excepto para él…

-¿Le complace?

-Buen trabajo, retírense –Habló sin voltear a verles y dirigiéndose a un estante donde se hallaban muchos libros, los cuatro enanos obedecieron a su gobernante, dejando al rey en la soledad del cuarto.

Lo siguiente a hacer son las labores, por estar cerca la boda no va descuidar sus obligaciones con las que nació, el sonido de la pluma mojada en tinta recorriendo diestramente el papel amarillo era la melodía relajante, su semblante el mismo, su actitud la misma, en sus ojos reflejarse el movimiento de la pluma como danzando sobre el papel, ahí está Thorin Rey Bajo la Montaña desbordándose de alegría por la boda.

Y esa imagen fue la que vislumbraron los príncipes por la ventana de la habitación, alcanzando también el traje para la boda que era la mejor compañía de su tío.

-Si el traje cayera a la chimenea encendida, te aseguro que ríe de muerte.

-No lo dudes Kili.

-Qué horror... que nuestro tío se encuentre así por su boda, se veía más animado en las bodas de las Montañas Azules cuando éramos niños, ¿Acaso nuestro abuelo no ve eso? –Dijo Kili incómodo al ver a su tío en tal comportamiento.

-Recuerda que los matrimonios en estos casos son arreglados, al menos le dieron oportunidad de tratar a la dama antes de que tomara la decisión, en eso el abuelo fue amable.

-¿"Amable"? Se va a casar con una enana que ni cosquillas le hace, ¡Míralo! Está completamente marchito, no soporto verlo así, pero no nos queda más que apoyarlo y no preocuparlo.

-Así es, yo también odio verlo así pero debemos apoyarlo, ya es bastante con que se tenga que casar a la fuerza por nuestra ley.

-Hubiera preferido que se casara con "Otra" –Habló dando un suspiro lamentable al hacer la anotación, su hermano presionó en forma de apoyo su hombro.

-Todos queríamos lo mismo, vayamos a ayudarle con los papeles, hagámosle un poco de compañía –Su hermano accedió gustoso.

…

Era una dama respetuosa para con ella, podía iniciar y terminar una conversación en cualquier momento, sabía de memoria el linaje de Durin y podía ver el toque de mando, mostraba interés en un arma que era tocada por sus manos y aunque podía hablar la lengua elfica, como a muchos enanos, no le son gratos los elfos pero sabe dialogar civilizadamente. La dejó impresionada y pensaba que al menos sería una eficiente reina, ayudaría a su hermano en su labor. Dís mantuvo conversación con ella para conocerla, confirmando la aprobación de Thorin para el puesto.

-Sé que a su majestad le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo y voy a respetar eso, pero quiero estar enterada de las cosas que él haga, también quiero estar presente en las pláticas con el rey Thranduil, de esa manera aprendería a tratarlo y mi élfico crecería.

-No creo que haya mucho que aprender de ese reyecillo, pero si es tu deseo así será –Habló Thrain a su futura nuera y ella sonrió complacida.

Reunidos en la mesa toda la familia para disfrutar de la cena, los acompañaban Balin y Dwalin, Ori y sus tres hermanos junto a Bofur; pues Thorin había dicho que los miembros de la compañía serán siempre bien recibidos en su mesa cuando desearan honrarlo con su presencia, los integrantes que asistieron miraban a detalle a Glami y en verdad era hermosa; sus cabellos y barbas con tono dorado le daban un aire de realeza, sus ojos también eran llamativos bellamente, al oírla hablar captaron que aunque respetuosa y sabiendo tratar a la familia Durin, era capaza de imponer su opinión si algo se salía de control; justo las cualidades de una reina como en décadas anteriores.

Todos estaban frente a la mesa con unas copas a la espera de Thorin, éste hizo su aparición, el personal lo recibió con respeto al igual que la compañía pero con toque más ligero y eso el enano lo agradecía bastante, antes de dar un paso recorrió con la vista el lugar, deteniéndose ante Glami que sonría con ánimo medido. Avanzó hasta su lugar en la mesa y al llegar a donde la dama, tomó su mano besándola, las mejillas de Glami se sonrojaron por la atención, acto seguido ordenó que se sirviera la comida. Y, si no fuese porque estaban varios integrantes de la compañía hablando de diferentes cosas cada uno, denotando risas, la cena pudo haber sido algo muy, muy inapetente. Con Thrain respondiendo a los otros enanos de vez en cuando porque gustaba más de su platillo favorito, Dis disfrutando de lo que sea que hablen los demás y Thorin casi absorto al plato, no obstante charlando con Glami por cortesía, intentado interesarse por lo que salga de su boca, tomando nota para saber cómo tratarla y darle las comodidades necesarias, su hermana esporádicamente los observaba, para haber pasado un mes después de elegirla seguía una brecha y en su hermano sólo ve en sus ojos un azul apagado, su voz en son de mando pero nada más, sus expresiones… si la cuchara le habla, sería lo más asombroso.

- _Oh madre si lo vieras… ¿Papá no ve eso?, La enana derrocha tanta atracción a él como los elfos a mí, perdóname Hacedor pero no soporto ver a mi hermano marchito._

-Yo sé que sus compañeros de viaje se han ganado un lugar en esta mesa y lo respeto mucho, también a ellos por su valerosa acción en el rescate de Erebor –Habló Glami condescendientemente con una sonrisa al rey -, pero quisiera que también mis padres tuviesen permiso de compartir la mesa con nosotros, y mis amigos.

-Sus padres serán siempre bienvenidos, por su puesto, pero sus amistades es algo que discutiré en otro momento.

-Sé que no son de su agrado porque no lo acompañaron cuando usted reclutó para el viaje, pero con mi familia han sido generosos y yo quiero seguir compartiendo la mesa con ellos como lo hemos estado haciendo.

Dis quedó sorprendida y preocupada por lo que Thorin responda, los enanos de los que habla la dama, claramente son de los primeros en negarse a acompañarlo y encima cuando llegaron a las Montañas Azules dudaban de darles alojamiento, eso molestó a Thorin y ahora dejarlos comer en su mesa por favor de la futura esposa es algo impensable. El rey calló en sus adentros esquivando la mirada de la dama, su padre también veía su comportamiento, su respuesta fue la misma, lo pensaría. Para el término de la cena y a solas con Thrain; éste le soltó que debía acceder a las peticiones de su "Novia", Thorin quería gritar de la consternación por lo sencillo que habló su padre, él no se retractó, llegando a exigir que acepte toda petición de su esposa o no se verá como su igual.

-Ellos nos negaron ayuda al principio, de no ser por la intercesión de otros ellos no habrían hecho nada, además esos no quisieron ayudar en recuperar Erebor, ¿Ahora les voy a dar una estúpida sonrisa en MI mesa?; No padre… ¡Yo no lo haré!

-¡No me levantes la voz! –Gritó Thrain haciendo parpadear a las velas de la habitación, Thorin quedó estático -, Serás rey pero aún soy tu padre y tengo autoridad, debes complacer a tu esposa y si a esos enanos los quiere en su mesa entonces que así se haga, no tiene que ser diario, será de vez en cuando y cuando eso pase tú debes mostrarte con dignidad, no demostrar ser del montón; esto es también parte de ser rey.

Todo lo escucha su hijo y su hija al otro lado de la puerta, intrigada oye y por dentro se despedaza, su amado hermano está complaciendo los caprichos del deber, ella tampoco quiere en su hogar, menos en su mesa a los que negaron ayuda, lo que más anhela es tomar un hacha y echarla sobre esos enanos egoístas. Lo siguiente que oyó fue equivalente a cuando Erebor cayó.

-Si padre.

…

Los últimos toques y el hacha para Thorin fue terminada, un obsequio de toda la compañía para su valiente rey, el resultado era satisfactorio, agradó a cada uno con sus gustos y saben que complacerá al futuro esposo. Dwalin es quien tiene el honor de probarla para cerciorarse de su capacidad y todo encaja, sonríe al imaginar a Thorin acabando con orcos de un solo tajo con tal arma, los demás también pueden imaginarse la escena.

-Al tío le va a encantar.

-Eso esperamos, muchacho –Dijo Dwalin dando un apretón en el hombro de Fili.

-Mi traje para la ceremonia está listo, mi esposa es muy habilidosa con las telas –Dijo Gloin orgulloso -, los suyos también están listos, pero el traje de Bombur costó más trabajo por tanta tela, debes bajar esa barriga.

-Claro que la he bajado.

-Será en sueños –Todos se rieron incluso el mismo Bombur.

Los demás tuvieron oportunidad de probar el hacha y todos quedaron fascinados con ella, será un regalo digno para su gobernante y amigo, Gloin y Dwalin se encargarían de pulirla y dejarla presentable para la boda, como es un regalo de toda la compañía ellos la entregarían personalmente, Kili y Fili miraron más el arma, notando algo que seguramente los demás no, en una parte en el mango del hacha estaban los nombres de cada uno, de cada integrante, miraron que el nombre de Gandalf y el de Bilba estaban escritos. Fue el momento en que el menor de lo príncipes hizo memoria, al mago se le había invitado como debía, ¿Pero también a Bilba? Y no siendo prudentes, preguntaron abiertamente a los demás, todos respondieron que sabían que Gandalf asistiría, pero de la hobbit no tenían conocimiento si fue invitada.

-¿No fue invitada? – Preguntó Oin, los demás se voltearon a ver.

-No creemos que se llegara a eso, el rey debió invitarla, no pudo haber excluido a un miembro vital –Dijo Gloin convencido.

-Nuestro rey es muy agradecido con quienes le fuimos fiel –Ahora habló Ori -, lady Dis es quien se encargó de las invitaciones, ustedes deberían saber mejor que nosotros.

-Tienes razón Ori, hemos estado ocupados y nuestra madre también, seguramente también invitaron a Bilba a la boda como debe ser.

-Ehm... chicos –Habló Bofur no queriendo amargar la sonrisa de esperanza de los jóvenes príncipes por ver a su amiga de nuevo -, yo no creo que sea prudente que viniera… creo que sabemos por qué.

Ahí cayeron en cuenta, por ser enanos jóvenes no pudiendo con la incertidumbre abandonaron a los otros para buscar a su madre, las palabras de Bofur también dejaron a los demás pensativos; en el viaje ellos fueron testigos de cómo el trato de Thorin y Bilba fue cambiando notoriamente de forma certera pero discreta, aunque ya ha pasado año y medio de su partida no pueden creer que su rey se olvidara de algo tan palpable; es en ese momento donde todos aunque queriendo celebrar para animar a Thorin, en también ayudar para que él siga adelante con su deber y darle todo el apoyo posible, tampoco sienten gran ánimo por la boda con Glami.

Los príncipes encontraron a Dís en su salón privado, estaba hilando en una rueca, sus ojos azules como los de su hermano mayor estaban absortos en el hilo de color rojo, pero al sonido de la puerta abrirse se volcaron hacia sus hijos sonriendo dulcemente, los chicos cerraron la puerta acercándose a Dis, ella aunque ocupada en el día, siempre dejaba de lado cuando venían sus hijos, nada era más importante que ellos.

-Hijos queridos al fin los veo, fueron crueles en no acompañar a su madre en el almuerzo.

-Lo sentimos madre, trabajábamos en el regalo para nuestro tío –Dis asintió sonriendo.

-Y estando en eso pensamos en algo, ¿Invitaron a Bilba a la boda?

La sonrisa amable de Dis desapareció por un semblante serio, no rígido, pero palpable, esta mueca no alentó la esperanza de los hermanos, pidieron una respuesta.

-Glami y yo nos encargamos de las invitaciones, yo en la mayoría, pero su abuelo sólo interfirió en una ocasión y fue su decisión no invitar a la hobbit Bolsón.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron estupefactos los dos.

-Eso es injusto ella nos acompañó en todo el viaje, salvó nuestras vidas varias veces.

-Fue leal a nuestro tío aun cuando fue tocado por la ceguera de Smaug, ella debe venir.

-¿Creen que yo no sé eso? Todos hablaban muy bien de esa hobbit y todo creí, no lo pongo en duda y tampoco pongo en duda lo que ocurrió entre mi hermano y ella, pero mi padre se ha impuesto y yo creo que hasta tiene razón.

-Nuestro abuelo se está excediendo, ¿Entonces que va a hacer conmigo y Tauriel?

-Eso se hablará después, pero entiéndalo, su tío tomó una decisión y les confieso que yo soy la primera en oponerse a este compromiso, mi hermano no está ilusionado con la ceremonia, ni siquiera tiene afecto alguno a su prometida, lo está haciendo por el deber, no por más que eso; ver a la señorita Bilba puede lastimarlo y causar la ira de mi padre, ella saldría perjudicada, además ¿Creen ustedes que quiera venir a la boda?, Piénselo hijos.

Ambos príncipes bajaron la mirada con desilusión, coraje e impotencia; no es que recuperando Erebor todo sería de cuento con fantasía y vida melosa, sería una vida real con sus altas y bajas, sin embargo lo que se les ha presentado desanima, su tío tanto lucho contra todo obstáculo y hasta con él mismo para recuperar la vida de su pueblo, era justo cumplirle su único deseo pero el miserable deber del linaje de Durin lo tiene más apagado que cuando huyeron de la montaña.

Los príncipes no quisieron oír más, su madre les aclaró todo, se retiraron del salón con una Dis no más alegre que ellos.

- _Cada uno tomó su camino, cada uno tomó un sendero diferente y aun cuando mi hermano no optara por tomar esposa, la hobbit no pensaría igual._

…

Todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia nupcial, el aire general de Erebor era de festividad por la próxima boda que va acorde con la primavera, la futura reina había pasado tiempo entre su prometido y conocer mejor al pueblo de la montaña, los enanos del pueblo concordaban con ser la ideal para el puesto de reina, era hermosa, elegante y sabía hablar como lo haría una reina; que su pueblo la aceptara puede tranquilizar al rey porque la tratarán como tal, pasados los meses necesarios ya debe celebrarse la boda, Thorin hizo administración de su tiempo para sus labores y Glami, aprendió cosas de ella, ella de él; podría suscitarse que con el tiempo le agarrase cariño como ocurrió con sus padres, de los integrantes de la compañía sólo Fili y Kili hicieron grandes esfuerzos por tratarla, los demás no lo intentaron demasiado por sentir que eso sólo dependía de la familia real.

Con todo y todo, le fecha se aproximó y dará comienzo a una nueva etapa en la vida de Thorin junto a una dama enana, ahora deberá hacer mejor uso de su tiempo para estar con ella y proveerle las comodidades necesarias, así como esforzarse cuando vengan los amigos de ella a su mesa, aguantando no sacar la espada y atravesarlos o al menos correrlos a patadas.

Dain fue de los primeros en llegar a la montaña y ser el primero de sus parientes en felicitarlo, halagando el buen gusto de su primo, conforme llegaban algunos parientes le decían lo mismo, Glami sentirse halagada pero orgullosa de haber sido escogida entre muchas para ser la esposa de Thorin, aún entre damas de abolengo más alto. La mesa de la familia real era cada cena como un preámbulo a la fiesta, compartiendo y divirtiéndose mientras conocían a Glami; Dis y los príncipes lo acompañaron en cada ocasión, nuevamente para serle de apoyo, tratando de que él lo disfrutara y Thorin mismo intentaba dejarse llevar por la alegría de los demás, ni que decir de Thrain al ver como las cosas sucedían como él tenía pensado, como sólo podía ocurrir si su hijo acataba las reglas del linaje de Durin; a cada que terminaba una convivencia con sus familiares, en voz sólo para él al apretar afectuosamente su hombro, decía.

-¿Lo ves? El cumplimiento de tu deber recompensa la obediencia.

Thorin quiere escuchar esto como un bálsamo, se quiere convencer de que es eso, un ánimo a seguir adelante, no quiere hacer caso al pequeño pero vivo piquete en el corazón que le ocurre cada vez que su padre habla.

Y siendo así, logrando que las palabras de su padre, las de sus parientes, las de Glami y su familia abarquen terreno en su corazón; él en sus salidas por el reino descansando de las labores, suele visitar algunas casas, esto lo ha hecho desde que volvieron a Erebor y lo hace para que su pueblo lo sepa cercano, que no será como Thror que fingía oír pero sólo escuchaba la voz egoísta de su amor al oro; él no es así y visita las casa de sus súbditos para conocer sus problemas y ayudar a mejorarlos. Fue en una de esas visitas que llegó a la casa de un matrimonio mayor, sólo vivían ellos y su hija pero ella había partido a las Montañas de Hierro a visitar a unos parientes y volverá en unos días. El matrimonio compartió con su rey algo de pan, queso y vino, Thorin disfrutó mucho la estancia allí y más al observar como él lo hace al matrimonio.

Eran tan mayores como su abuelo si viviera, el señor había trabajado toda su vida como herrero y la esposa como costurera, se enteró que llegó a confeccionar algunos vestidos a su madre; al mirarlos vio toda una vida de unión, con todo lo bueno y malo que ella traiga pero al final juntos; eso es lo que el Hacedor quiere con sus hijos, es algo que ellos quieren también.

-Nos ha honrado con su presencia en nuestra humilde casa, vuelva cuando lo desee alteza.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, gracias por su amabilidad.

-Créame que rezaremos a Mahal por una unión tan larga como la nuestra.

Lo dijo sinceramente y él sonreír quedamente ladeando la mirada por unos momentos, la señora enana se sentó junto a su esposo tomando éste por inercia su mano, Thorin sólo pudo ver felicidad.

-¿Cómo supieron que debían estar juntos?

-Oh majestad, que pregunta –Reía la señora enana.

-Los años no borran mi memoria y le digo que no fue sencillo, ¿Verdad?

-Oh sí, mi padre no lo hizo fácil –Lo dicho llamó la atención del rey enano.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿No estaba de acuerdo?, Su oficio me parece respetable para sostener a su familia.

-Pero mi padre quería que marcháramos lejos de Erebor, en aquel entonces había conocido a mi esposo, nos enamoramos y mi padre no lo toleró, parte de que insistiéramos en irnos era para poder comprometerme con un señor enano de las Montañas Azules, mi padre estaba aferrado a comprometerme por un futuro mejor para mí, en verdad lo hizo por mí, no por tener una mejor posición social.

-Entonces ¿Qué hicieron?

-Discutimos muchas veces, nunca había visto a mi padre tan enojado como las veces que venía mi esposo a pedir mi mano, pero con el tiempo él lo aceptó y nos casamos, a mi padre le costó tiempo asimilarlo, incluso después de la boda no lo vi en tres largos años.

-Debió ser duro –Dijo casi sorprendiéndose por la necedad a que se puede llegar.

-Lo fue.

-Yo llegué a sentirme mal por mi esposa y por las peleas que se provocaron, pero yo no podía dejar ir la felicidad que Mahal puso delante de mí, desde el instante en que cruzamos palabras sentimos algo diferente y con el tiempo eso aumentó y no podíamos negarlo, pero no lo vea tan mal, su majestad; luego de esos tres años mi suegro llegó a considerarme como su hijo y hasta me enseñó sus fantásticas habilidades de herrería que no compartió con nadie más que conmigo, una muestra más de que Mahal nos escogió para estar juntos y ante eso sólo puede haber bendiciones.

-Y otra cosa importante es que no nos rendimos para estar juntos, no importa lo mucho que sufrimos en el camino, ojalá nuestra experiencia pueda enriquecerlo de alguna manera, su majestad.

-Lo hará -Habló Thorin casi en un suspiro, sonriendo débilmente.

-Creemos que será usted muy feliz, no deje escapar la oportunidad que le presenta, cuando los sentimientos son tan fuertes, sólo la muerte podría ser rival.

Aquella tarde con la pareja mayor de enanos estremeció sobremanera a Thorin, sus palabras no pueden ser menos que la verdad, caminó solo por más horas hasta que llegó la noche y él aun andando por los pasillos del castillo, no era causalidad que no se topara con nadie, sabía por dónde ir para no dar con algún sirviente y menos con su padre; porque todo lo que tenía en la mente eran las palabras del matrimonio mayor. Miró en sus rostros total verdad de su historia y como entre sus arrugas y canas, se veía una historia de dos almas unidas sin importar las contrariedades.

Se sintió inferior a ellos, pero él no contaba con la libertad necesaria, todo estaba encima suyo por ser descendiente de Durin, cargando a todo un pueblo desde que nació.

Sus pasos le hicieron dar a un pasillo con balcones con vista al exterior, avanzó ante la luz de luna que alumbraba, debió ir con un paso débil porque en uno de los balcones estaba abierto y su hermana estaba afuera y no le oyó que estaba ahí. La miró sólo por curiosidad en medio del balcón dándole la espalda, nada interesante y dispuso marchar a su habitación para dormirse hasta el mediodía dejando a su cabeza descansar; sin embargo, la cabeza de Thorin sería más pesada al oír a la princesa.

-...Eso no, ¡Oh Mahal! Lo siento.

Algo que preocupara a su hermana era también para preocuparlo a él, no entendía porque dijo esa expresión hasta que notó a un cuervo, el que estaba bajo los servicios de Dis, comprendió que debió darle un mensaje doloroso porque su hermana no se pone así por cualquier cosa, ella es fuerte. Thorin calló para enterarse de lo que preocupó a su hermana.

-Era una posibilidad después de que no hubo promesas, era de esperarse.

Escudo de Roble no entendía sus palabras, pero intentando oír al cuervo podría enterarse mejor, ya que no descarta de que Dis se lo oculte para no preocuparlo.

-Pero está bien ¿No es cierto? -El ave graznó moviendo la cabeza –Mahal bendiga su vida, aunque estoy segura que su raza venera a Yavanna, gracias por hacer estos viajes tan precipitados -acarició con cariño al ave y ésta movía las plumas de su cola en signo de gustarle -, algún día te volveré a enviar para felicitarla por su unión, aunque creo que hay que dar algo más que sólo un mensaje de felicitación por una boda, estoy segura que adornos de plata serán excelentes y yo les agregaré el decorado en esmeraldas –Dis sonría quedamente para darse ánimos -, es lo esencial para realzar la figura de la señorita Bolsón, ¿No lo crees Wrun?

El aliento se le escapó a Thorin, los ojos se le abrieron en demasía, sintió bajarle la sangre y el corazón latirle aceleradamente. La reacción de su cuerpo no la puede controlar así que no retiene ni entiende como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, atinado a tener dominio de si para alejarse del balcón sin ser aún visto por Dís. Corrió como loco aguantando por no gritar y ser descubierto por alguien, llegó a su refugio en su habitación tirándose sobre una alfombra de piel de oso, a la que estrujó hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos, gemía como animal herido y si gritaba mordía la alfombra para que nadie le oyera; ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció de esa manera? No lo supo, no sintió la noche avanzar ni le interesaba, todo lo que tenía en su mente eran las palabras de su hermana, aferrándose más al suelo y a sus ojos salir más lágrimas.

Ésta era una reacción que no venía a suceder en los enanos con frecuencia, sólo cuando sufrían una irreparable pérdida, Thorin no había llorado jamás como lo hace ahora y no ha sentido mayor desesperación que la que siente esa noche.

¿Cómo pudo suceder?, Él mismo se quiso adiestrar todo este tiempo, demostrar que era fuerte y que era capaz de llevar el peso del legado de Durin en su espalda; que aceptaba la vida al lado de una enana para bien de los demás y que con el tiempo tomarle el cariño que le debe a su esposa.

Pero todo fue invento de su imaginación, no estaba ganando al corazón como él había querido, bastaron unas pocas horas para que se desmoronara en el suelo; pensó que podía hacer a un lado el recuerdo de Bilba pero todo fue un error y un fracaso. Quiso tener la mente ocupada y no funcionó porque a las palabras de su hermana Thorin siente deseos de morir, si nadie lo hace él es capaz de hacerlo; maneras hay muchas. La estampa que muestra en el suelo se aleja de la imagen del rey valeroso que tiene su pueblo; cuando llegó el amanecer avisando por la luz que se escabulle de su ventana, vemos al Rey Bajo la Montaña tirado en la alfombra que ahora estaba rasgada, desalineada su ropa, sus cabellos revueltos y su vista que era poseedora de un bello azul, esta mañana aparecen grises y sin brillo.

Tocan a la puerta pidiendo entrar las mucamas para preparar su baño y ropa, el rey habla en su lengua natal para ordenar que se marchen y nadie tiene permitido entrar, las mucamas obedecen a la voz de su rey con preocupación, sin embargo son obedientes y se van.

…

Los enanos que llegaban irradiaban emoción por la celebración, hace tantos años que no había una boda que se celebrar en la llamada "Unión de Mhahal", un enorme y espacioso salón para abarcar a todo el pueblo de Erebor si era preciso donde ellos eran testigos de un nuevo matrimonio de los descendientes de Durin, a la Compañía evidentemente se les asignó el mejor lugar aún por encima de los parientes del rey y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo porque ellos se lo merecían, los jóvenes príncipes miraban sorprendidos por estar por primera vez en ese salón y de cómo la alegría estaba en cada enano, ellos también querían ser felices por la boda, la compañía también lo quiere... hasta el propia Gandalf que sonríe amigablemente a sus viejos amigos, quiere sentirse regocijado con este momento, al punto de lanzar fuegos artificiales en cuanto los novios se den un beso, pero no tiene mucho ánimo al ver que en realidad la compañía no estaba completa.

-En verdad que esta familia no deja de sorprender, cuanta precaución para que Thorin llegue al altar.

-Nosotros no queríamos asistir si ella no estaba, pero sería faltarle el respeto a nuestro rey y amigo, gracias por venir aún así Gandalf.

-Pediré que nuestro amigo rey sea valiente y dichoso al lado de esta dama enana, pero...

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Balin al ver que el semblante sereno del mago, cambió por uno de intriga.

-¿Desde cuándo Thorin toma decisiones así? Sé que es más razonable que su primo pero también sé que su valor es más terco.

Balin puede entender a lo que se refiere, pero no comprende porque viene a decir eso en un momento como este. Y entre tanto terminaban de arreglar a la novia y al rey igual; con Thorin le había hecho compañía su padre en todo el proceso no dejando de decir lo feliz que estaba por este día, su hijo tan callado como las piedras, escuchándolo, mirándolo, observando que Thrain no era la representación del ánimo del pueblo, si no la encarnación de la voz de sus deberes, no oye su voz como un dulce sonido de viento suave, si no el estruendoso sonido de piedras cayendo pesadamente. En plática o por estar muy emocionado, Thrain no ve que el hijo que arregla sus cabellos tiene la mirada muerta, el ánimo apenas empujado por el viento.

-Sólo recuerda que yo siempre he querido tu felicidad –El latir en el corazón del rey pareció reaccionar.

-¿La quieres?

-Desde que naciste, hijo mío si tan sólo tu madre te viera estaría tan...

Llamaron a la puerta siendo Dis, para avisar que ya estaba todo preparado, Thrain muy satisfecho se adelantó no sin antes abrazar fuertemente a su hijo mayor y darle un beso en la frente a su hija menor, Thrain marchó y la princesa se dispone a irse también, cuando...

-Hermana ¿Quieres mi felicidad?

-Claro que sí.

-Entonces ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Que rezo a Mahal por tu unión -Le dijo con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta pero otra vez la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-Es curioso que recen tanto por mí, como si esto no fuera lo correcto.

-Lo es para el pueblo, papá siempre dijo que nuestro actuar afecta a nuestros súbditos -Otra vez dio media vuelta, los ojos de Thorin parecieron revivir con las palabras de su hermana que ahora sonaba como a su padre.

La tomó de la mano haciéndola voltear con él, Dís aunque sorprendida no se intimidó ante la mirada de su hermano, con sus ojos indagaba y ella le hacía frente, ver esta chispa de vida fue lo más confortable que la princesa admiró en todos estos meses en su hermano.

-Dime desde cuando has estado al pendiente de ella -Dís no se sorprendió de que lo supiera, alguien se enteraría en algún momento.

-El necesario para conocer a alguien a quien jamás he visto, como era tema prohibido no iba a divulgarlo ni con mis hijos, después de todo las vidas de cada uno están donde deben, ¿No lo crees, hermano?

-¿Jamás me lo ibas a decir?

-¿Cómo podría ante tu deber? Jamás olvidaría el carácter que nuestro padre heredó.

Soltó su mano exhalando un bufido pesado, caminando en la habitación como animal encerrado pensando tantas cosas a la vez, pero sólo una en mente, su hermana lo mira desafiantemente, esa mirada es la que le dio cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la negación de casi todo un pueblo por partir a Erebor.

-Siempre han caído sobre ti muchas obligaciones, tu niñez fue diferente a la de Frerin y la mía, me sorprende todo lo que has aguantado, todo por un deber de sangre.

Thorin paró sus pasos por lo dicho y sin decir alguna palabra salió de la habitación, su hermana lo mira y aunque siente que puede estar mal y que va en contra de todo lo dictado, lo prefiere porque ve vida en su hermano otra vez. Él caminó hasta la habitación donde estaba Glami, abrió la puerta y despidió a todas las mucamas que la atendían. La dama se impacta por este comportamiento del rey, quien le encaró la mirada, pero sin llegar a la brutalidad, al contrario, tenía control de sí mismo, una voz interior le decía a Glami que por primera vez estaba viendo a "Thorin" y no al "Rey".

…

Los enanos se impacientaban por la tardanza de los novios, en especial Thrain que a poco iría por ellos, no obstante, las grandes puertas de mármol y decorado de oro se abrieron, calmando los humos de Thrain al ver su hijo... para volver a inquietarse al verlo con sus cabellos sueltos y no recogidos para la ocasión; su hijo mayor avanzaba agrandes pasos por el salón ante la mirada del pueblo sorprendido por su aspecto, al llegar al altar, el lugar más alto del salón para que los presentes no perdieran detalle de la ceremonia; barrió a todo el pueblo con la mirada de forma lenta, observando las miradas de sorpresa e interrogación por su comportamiento, miró a su padre que le miraba de forma estricta a la espera de lo que diga.

-Como heredero que he sido desde mi nacimiento, en toda mi vida me inculcaron el amor y cuidado de mi pueblo, sin importar lo que cueste, esto lo aprendí, pero también hay algo que pude aprenderle a mi abuelo, el rey Thror: Dejarme llevar por el egoísmo.

Hubo murmullos en todo el salón, nadie había olvidado los actos de Thror, pues aunque le obedecían por ser el gobernante y padre, son conscientes de que la llegada de Smaug fue por toda la riqueza que protegió, porque no tenía más uso que satisfacer el deseo de su rey.

-No me refiero al egoísmo por el oro o piedras preciosas, me dejaré ir por el egoísmo de mis sentimientos –Los enanos más confundidos estaban menos Thrain que su enfado iba creciendo –hubiera dado mi vida en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos por este pueblo sin embargo Mahal me concedió sobrevivir para gobernarlos, estaba dispuesto a respetar las leyes de nuestro pueblo para darle dignidad... pero ya no puedo más, por cumplir las leyes iba a contraer matrimonio con una dama enana, es digna, no lo niego, podría ser una buena reina; pero ese sacrificio no lo voy a hacer.

Los murmullos se elevaron, los parientes de Glami protestaban enfadados, la compañía al mirar todo avanzaron para darle protección a Thorin pero él, hizo señal de que desistieran, tenía que enfrentar a su pueblo y más aún a su padre.

-Si mi actitud condena mi posición como rey estoy dispuesto a ceder, supongo que merecen a un rey que siga todas las sagradas normas de nuestro pueblo.

Los enanos de Erebor no comprendían la actitud de su rey, los parientes de Glami estaban furiosos, tanto como los parientes de Thorin al contemplar una actitud ofensiva a sus tradiciones; fue entonces que Dain se abrió paso y preguntó abiertamente porque hacía todo eso; su primo no ocultó la verdad.

-Porque soy ambicioso y darle mi vida a una dama enana que no hace latir mi corazón es demasiado para mí -La boca casi se le cae a Dain quien hasta pareció perder el equilibrio.

Los murmullos es elevaron resaltando las quejas de los inconformes, ante tanta agitación de los presentes el estado de alerta de la compañía por proteger a su líder si alguien se salía de sus casillas se elevó, un mago inmóvil por el impacto desde su lugar, un padre con la sangre hirviendo y a poco de estallar como volcán; ante este panorama Thorin por fin respira con libertad, en dos años estuvo ahogándose en sus deberes, aunque esto es algo que un monarca descendiente de Durin no debe ver, él lo prefiere antes que todo, no importa lo que venga después.

-Pero primo... ¡¿Por qué?! Mira lo que dices, ¡Mira lo que tienes! Nadie podría ser mejor, ¡¿Por quién fue?! Seguro que así fue ¡¿A quién?! -Preguntó Dain furioso a su primo, dando un paso adelante de forma amenazadora, pero Thorin no le teme.

-Alguien que fue más responsable de que recuperáramos Erebor y que fuera posible reunirnos en este salón sagrado para esta boda.

Dain como muchos no entendía sus palabras, pero la dureza de los enanos no niebla su cabeza y comprendió que ese "Alguien" no era un "Él" si uno una "Ella", hablaba de la hobbit que conoció cuando todo cesó de la guerra, una sola vez la miró y no dio a más el encuentro, sin embargo ver lo que hace su primo por una pequeña hobbit, hace que cuestione todo.

Thorin volvió a mirar a su pueblo conmocionado.

-Decidí hacer caso al egoísmo de mis sentimientos por un ser al que hicimos a un lado, a la señorita Bilba Bolsón quien no tuvo lugar alguno en esta inmensa montaña, si este egoísmo les ofende, entonces merecen estar en cuidado de otro rey.

Y dicho esto se fue del gran salón con los gritos de queja de un pueblo, de familiares enfadados y de una compañía que aunque impactada... celebran la actitud...

Aunque cueste que jamás lo vuelvan a ver.

…

-¡Maldita sea mi suerte!

El hijo de Thror salió convertido en una bestia, si la mirada matara, Thorin estaría tendido en el suelo acompañado de su pony negro, él no miró a su padre con miedo pero tampoco lo miraba con rencor, Thrain acortó la distancia propiciándole una bofetada a su hijo que no esquivó, a propósito la recibió, los ojos negros de su padre jamás habían sido tan parecidos a los de Smaug como ahora, Escudo de Roble dejó que el mayor vociferara todo lo que deseara, que gritara demasiado para asustar a los animales del establo, dejó que aventara cosas por todo el lugar mientras él permanecía quieto en su lugar, dejó que gritara a Mahal que lo matara por su desacato, a cada cosa Thorin sufrió en silencio y no protestó.

-¡Tu madre habría muerto de vergüenza! ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto, hoy? ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que debías hacer?, Esa hobbit sólo vino a estropearlo todo ¡Demonios!

-Por esa hobbit los enanos de Erebor habitan está montaña de nuevo, quise cumplir mi deber pero no pude hacerlo, no si significaba matarme por dentro, casi daba la vida en esta guerra y yo no quería nada de honores, no los merecía después de dudar de mis aliados, lo único que yo quería era a Bilba.

-¡Te prohíbo decir su nombre! -Levantando la mano para golpearlo.

-¡Ya no puedes prohibirme! -Ahora detuvo su golpe, quedando sus rostros muy juntos, reflejando uno al otro en sus ojos -, Aún doy gracia al Hacedor porque estés vivo y quiero que vivas muchos años, pero ya no voy a seguir las ordenes de reglas que me matan.

-Con este enojo a mí me vas a matar.

-Entonces cuando muera recibiré mi castigo.

Soltó su mano sin brusquedad, subió al pony que ya llevaba las provisiones necesarias para el viaje, miró una última vez a su padre y marchó, dejando atrás la Montaña Solitaria, al pueblo de Erebor, incluso a la compañía; sabe que deja todo y aunque aún ese ímpetu de valor para enfrentarse a todo no le asegura ningún futuro al lado de la hobbit, anhela esto porque se sabe libre.

 **CONTINURA...**


	4. Un grato Acepto

Disculpen la MEEEEEEGA tardanza

* * *

 **Cap.4 Un grato "Acepto"**

Fue un día maravilloso y divertido, al grado que al caminar en solitario una risilla se le escapaba de la boca, las celebraciones son algo que atesoran los hobbits en su pacífica vida, ser invitada al cumpleaños del patriarca de la familia Buenchico la tomó por sorpresa, o al menos no tanto, siendo que pudo haber sido por Turdo que el mismo Phembo, patriarca de esa familia fuese a invitarla, se sintió alagada como apenada; por su puesto que la pena desapareció entre el baile, el canto, los bocadillos y las risas en la fiesta, hacía tanto que ella no participaba en una celebración así y le fue encantadora.

Ahora en la tranquilidad de su casa, preparándose para dormir, Bilba miró en la mesa de su cocina, el ramo de flores que reposaba en un florero con abundante agua fría para mantenerlas vivas, fue otro obsequio de Turdo, mirar las flores rosas y amarillas le causan una sonrisa, ese hobbit se mostraba sincero en sus intensiones, no se iba a medias tintas; cierto es que se siente alagada, ¿A quién no le gusta saber que es del agrado de otra persona?

-Él es una persona maravillosa –Lo pensó formándose una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que complementaba las flores.

 **Flash Back**

Antes que comenzar el día con sus compras en el mercado, la hobbit es sorprendida con un ramo de flores y una gran sonrisa del hobbit que las lleva en la mano, las mejillas de Bilba se sonrojan y una tímida sonrisa se forma en su rostro tomando el ramo.

-Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-¿Molestia? ¡Ja!, ¿Desde cuándo es molestia traerle flores a la hobbit más linda de la Comarca? -Las mejillas de la joven Bolsón no tomarán su color habitual prontamente.

-G-Gracias Turdo, pero creo que exageras.

-¡Claro que no! -Atrás de Turdo, entrando a su jardín llegaba el señor Phembo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mi bisnieto.

-Buen día señor Phembo, gusto saludarle -Habló la chica dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Yo soy el más encantado de saludarte, Bilba, mi bisnieto tenía razón, esas flores van contigo, hijo tienes buen ojo - Dando un apretón en el hombro del más joven –pequeña Bolsón he venido nada más y nada menos que para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana.

-¿De verdad, señor?

-¡Claro! Nos sentiremos honrados de que nos acompañes, me gustan tus historias pero creo que va siendo momento de que pongamos a trabajar los pies.

-Yo... yo le agradezco su invitación -Las mejillas de Bilba ya eran comparadas con las manzanas.

-Imposible tener una fiesta sin tu participación, nadie mejor que una extraordinaria hobbit para abrir el baile si no es contigo.

-¿Abrir el baile? Pero señor...

-Nada de peros jovencita, tú y mi bisnieto tendrán el honor, así que si pensabas escaparte de la fiesta, ya no puedes hacerlo ¿Verdad? -El hobbit mayor con barriga y barba blanca río alegremente, contagiando a los jóvenes.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Es en estos momentos donde recuerda las palabras de su padre, enseñándole de que las cosas suceden por una razón y que es por bien de nosotros, Bilba pensó que esto debe ser lo que era correcto para ella, algo acorde a su mundo, algo acorde a su realidad, algo que va con su estilo de vida que siempre llevó y que, hubo un tropiezo en ese viaje de aventuras propiciado por un mago; su vida continua y ella lo acepta, tal parece que su realidad es más serena, hogareña, tradicional; algo sumamente diferente a lo que pasó sin embargo ella lo acepta; le gusta, porque es más de lo que pide.

Antes de meterse a la cama toma algunas de las flores y las coloca en su mesita de noche, para que al despertar sean lo primero que ella vea, como la dulce voz que le dice "La felicidad de tu realidad".

Y con esa dulce voz se fue a dormir, para descansar y comenzar un nuevo día mañana temprano como hacen los hobbits en sus hogares, durmió plácidamente, sin embargo, en sus sueños veía la imagen del líder de la compañía, lo soñó con su imagen poderosa de Rey Bajo la Montaña protegiendo a todo su pueblo; esto venía a ser un sueño que tenía esporádicamente, cada vez que lo tenía no amanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro, no obstante no le daba más importancia de la debida para concentrarse en su labores; lo tomó a un recordatorio constante de su mente y corazón, pero Bilba no va a darles oportunidad, las cosas no son como ellos quieren si no como la vida lo ha presentado.

Despertó a media noche con ese sueño, era la segunda vez que le pasaba, era muy extraño, pero si su mente quería ser terca, ella lo sería más y regresó a dormir, pero antes tomó las flores de su mesita de noche, olio su dulce aroma para volver a dormir, lo tomó como una medicina a la terquedad de un corazón que debe acoplarse a la realidad, una realidad dulce como esas flores, por fortuna suya.

Pasaron varios días donde continuaba con su vida monótona y simple, siendo interferida por las visitas de Turdo, ambos hobbits no fingían demencia; las intenciones del chico hobbit eran claras, no estaba ocultándolas porque no va acorde a la tradición del cortejo, la joven Bolsón aceptaba educadamente sus muestras de afecto, sabiendo que dando un definitivo "Si" a Turdo, es establecer un compromiso formal; nada de juegos, nada incompleto, es darlo todo y es ahí cuando Drogo, haciéndose cargo de ella en ese sentido a falta del señor Bungo, hablará con la familia Buenchico para el arreglo matrimonial, así era la regla en el cortejo hobbit.

Bilba Bolsón se da la oportunidad, pero es cuidadosa, más que nada porque se trata de los sentimientos que un chico tiene hacia ella y que ha sido respetuoso aun cuando se sinceró en decirle que hubo alguien en su viaje a pesar de que no pudo suceder nada más. Fue así que entre esos paseos que le invitó y que fue en un bote remando por el río, teniendo ahora más privacidad que antes, es que el joven Buenchico habló con toda la sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

-Gracias por permitirme acercarme a ti todo este tiempo, sé que después de tu viaje la vida en la Comarca te pueda parecer aburrida.

-Un poco pero no la desprecio.

-También te agradezco que me permitieras estar contigo a pesar de aquella persona de tu viaje, nunca te pregunté por esa persona no por temor a sentirme menos que él, sino porque no considero hablar de cosas que los demás no desean comentar, Bilba tú sabes lo que pretendo contigo, lo que yo quiero a futuro a tu lado, en ese aspecto no te he engañado.

-Jamás lo hiciste -Habló la hobbit sonriendo.

Turdo estaba sentado frente a la hobbit siendo él quien remaba, dejó los remos para tomar las manos de Bilba encontrándole la mirada, ella tenía nervios, esto iba a suceder en algún momento, pero aun sabiéndolo nada puede prepararnos.

-Bilba, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que se esperaba, la hobbit en el pasado como toda joven soñaba con este momento, ahora que ocurre siente una apacible felicidad porque lo pregunta un joven que es bueno y que la querrá y cuidará toda su vida; una vida tranquila en la Comarca.

Bilba sonrió dulcemente inclinando la mirada, gustosa diría un "Si" porque sería lo natural, pero aún tiene algunas cosas en su interior que no la dejan dar su respuesta.

-Muchas gracias por los sentimientos que me profesas, gracias Turdo, y en agradecimiento debo darte una respuesta completa, ¿Me darías una noche para pensarlo?, Nadie más que tú merece una respuesta sincera.

-Si tú lo pides está bien, después de todo no quiero que sea una respuesta que nos haga daño más adelante, tendré completamente a la señorita Bolsón o no, aclara tu corazón para que ninguno sufra.

-Turdo en verdad serás un maravilloso esposo.

Que gentil había sido la vida por poner a un hobbit como él en su camino, otro, se molestaría y exigiría una respuesta en el acto, pero como el joven Buenchico quiere una vida de matrimonio estable y feliz, prefiere la total sinceridad de ante mano, en lugar de irse por las medias tintas. Turdo sólo se dio el atrevimiento de darle un beso en la mejilla muy cercano a su boca, pintándole las mejillas a Bilba en el acto.

-Por si pensabas que estaba bromeando.

-Lo sé.

…

La acostumbrada tranquilidad de su silla mecedora junto al fuego escuchándose el sonido de la leña quemándose, mecerse lentamente para comodidad, estos elementos le ayudaban a relajarse y por ello podía tener la mente más que clara para tomar una decisión que afectará su vida para siempre, al pensarlo su boca muestra una sonrisa tranquila; porque realmente no tiene ataduras ni impedimentos, tiene la conciencia tranquila y puede decidir lo correcto sin afectar a nadie, realmente puede pensar únicamente en su felicidad y nada más.

-Tal vez...

Unos golpes a su puerta cortaron sus pensamientos y palabras, era noche, varios estaban preparándose para dormir y pocos estaban regresando a sus casas para descansar, ¿Quién podría ser?, ¿Acaso Turdo? Pero él era un hobbit respetuoso y no vendría a la casa de una señorita a estas horas de la noche, tal vez Hamfast u otro hobbit; como sea, ella se levantó pero nada serena por el sonido a su puerta esa noche.

-¿Quién? -Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta, eso la alertó, cerca estaba su espada y la tomó a modo de defensa -¿Quién es? -Habló con más volumen y molestia, pero no contestaron, si no hay no tiene por qué abrir, -Váyase de aquí.

A raíz de su aventura no podía ser condescendiente con los extraños y menos sin dar su identificación, giró sobre sus pies, cuando el visitante habló rompiendo el aura de tranquilidad no sólo en la casa hobbit, también en su vida.

-Escudo de Roble.

La mano perdió fuerza cayendo la espada al suelo, pensó que era juego del viento y de su mente, no obstante, esa voz jamás ha podido perderse ni ante la fuerte lluvia o el ruido de la guerra. Perpleja y hasta temblorosa volteó hacia la puerta, acortó los pocos pasos que la separaban de la puerta, apenas tocándola con la yema de sus dedos pensó lo que haría, ¿Abrir? ¿O dejar cerrado?, Por culpa de esa voz su cuerpo decidió solo y no esperó a la razón dar su veredicto. Abrió la puerta encontrando al dueño de la voz, ahí estaba el enano que conoció en su viaje y que sólo mira ahora dos años y medio después, ahí está con ese porte de rey que nunca menguó, con esa mirada azul capaz de penetrar en las mentes ajenas.

-Bilba.

-...¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, debo hablar contigo.

-Pero...

-Por favor, sólo será esta vez, después desapareceré y seré menos que un recuerdo, por favor Bilba.

Era el Thorin que conocía y esa era su mirada, pero veía en ella algo más, algo mezclado entre decisión y dolor, aquello la intrigó.

…

-Maldito... ¡Maldito ese hijo mío!

Las cosas de la mesa volaron por la habitación, la botella de vino cayó a la chimenea y una gran llamarada se creó, los alaridos de Thrain eran parecidos a una bestia salvaje, los golpes, gritos y maldiciones se oían del otro lado, Dis con la mirada levantada soportando para que ni una lágrima cayera de sus ojos, Fili y Kili escondidos no por temor a su abuelo, sino porque no quieren que sepa su madre que están ahí por preocupación de que Thrain explote en contra de alguien, pero ellos también sienten temor de su abuelo y también quieren llorar como su madre pero no lo harán.

-¡Morirás!... ¡Te morirás y el Hacedor te escupirá y no te dejará tener reposo en sus estancias! ¡Maldito hijo mío!

Se oyó la espada de Thrain golpear en diferentes partes, Dis no lo ve, pero sabe cómo es la escena y es tormentoso, sin embargo una parte suya le hace apaciguar, porque mientras él maldice a Thorin, ella llama al Hacedor para que lo bendiga, porque es libre, aunque sea lejos de su familia.

-¡Hacedor mátalo!

-Hacedor bendícelo.

Nadie podía saber a qué enano el Hacedor escucharía, aunque la naturaleza de los valar da una pista.

…

Una sola noche que pasó aquí y recordaba la casa, había pocos cambios, pero en su mayoría estaba como la recordaba, sobre todo porque toda la casa decía: Bilba Bolsón y con ello hacía latirle el corazón como nunca pasó en esos dos años y medio, la hobbit valiente a la espera de una explicación y él no se irá por las ramas, aunque ya no tiene nada que perder, dará todo de su ser, todo él.

Bilba lo observaba desde el otro extremo aún sin poder creer que era él, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba, miró sus ropas en clara muestra del viaje que había hecho, sus ropas estaban en mejor condición a cuando partieron a Erebor, significaba que tuvo un viaje tranquilo por lo visto, eso le tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué vendría tan lejos sólo para hablar conmigo?, Su deber de rey va primero no lo puede descuidar.

Thorin dejó en paz la escena de la casa hobbit para buscar a la dueña, la chica no entendía como ese simple gesto provocó que su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

-Bilba te hablo con toda la verdad de mi corazón, si no es así, que venga y me mate el Hacedor si miento.

La hobbit puso atención, los enanos jamás juegan y son intensos cuando llaman al Hacedor como fiel y rígido testigo.

-Perdóname por mi entera cobardía de no pelear por ti, por mi estúpido egoísmo que no me dejó abrir los ojos, ese egoísmo disfrazado de "Deber" que me alejó por completo de ti por hacerle caso, fui un total desagraciado.

-Thorin era tu pueblo, él estaba antes que nadie y tú tenías...

-¡No! No, no... mi pueblo no era la soga en mi cuello, él jamás, fueron las reglas de mis ancestros los que me ataron y me manejaron como títere por mucho tiempo, dejarte ir sólo fue muestra de cobardía y del poco valor que tenía.

Siempre vio entero a ese enano, ante cualquier situación, lo vio resplandeciente cuando se liberó de la enfermedad del dragón y cuando marchó de Erebor aún con lo que dolió lo siguió viendo tan imponente como la misma montaña. Ahora lo ve hecho pedazos, pero lo ve de pie, triste pero despierto, sin importar como, Thorin jamás se dejaba ver enteramente acabado y eso se debe a su orgullo mismo. Ella acortó la distancia mirándolo a él inclinado levemente en su mirada, no lo ve tirado, sus pies aún lo sostienen, reafirme de que a Thorin no podría vencerlo ni la devastación.

Hace revolotear lo que sentía por él, de la admiración que le tiene y que ni la distancia ni esos años hicieron añicos, no podrían hacerlo cuando lo ve de esta manera, con pequeño temblor se animó a tocarle el brazo, Thorin buscó su mirada encontrando el par de esmeraldas que anhelaba mucho más que el trono o el Corazón de la Montaña,

-Yo jamás te guardé rencor, nunca lo hice porque siempre actuaste en bien de los demás, te habían criado de esa manera y lo aprendiste, nunca podría odiarte, una desción así no la toma cualquiera persona.

Escucharla le dio calor en su interior y en sus ojos lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse queriendo resbalar por su mejilla perdiéndose en su barba, por su puesto, era Bilba Bolsón después de todo, quien atesoró la vida de sus amigos que al oro. Su mano más grande tomó la de ella, su tacto suave y dulce lo resintió todo su cuerpo, era más cálido que el sol pero sin quemar. La hobbit supo que sus palabras le dieron fuerzas a su amigo y eso la hacía feliz, pero al sentir la dureza de la mano ajena sobre la suya desvió la mirada y retiró su mano, el golpe de la "Realidad" es persistente en ella y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Thorin la tomó del brazo demandando su mirada pero ella no accedía.

Esto sucedería, lo supo todo el viaje, pero prometio darlo todo.

-Amor mío.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos anclándolos en el enano, nunca la había llamado así, ni una vez en su viaje, aunque lo cierto es que, entre ambos, habiendo una cercanía existía igualmente una distancia en medio, sabían del sentimiento entre los dos pero por diferentes cosas lo limitaban y sólo había muestras pequeñas que se presentaban, no obstante palabras así jamás se dijeron, Bilba llega a creer que está imaginándolo todo.

Por incredulidad da un paso atrás, pero Thorin no la deja que se mueva de su lugar, la sostiene del brazo con la fuerza necesaria para detenerla.

-También he venido por otra cosa y perdóname otra vez por venir en un momento en el que seguramente tu vida está tomando su curso, lo lamento, pero escúchame, puedes tomarlo como una locura y yo como un sueño.

-...¿Qué es? -El enano posó ambas manos en sus hombros, pudiendo su rostro mostrar una sonrisa para ella.

-Men lananubukhs menu.

La joven hobbit no conocía a la perfección el lenguaje de los enanos, supo algunas palabras por sus amigos que serían las más esenciales... como las que Thorin dijo.

Nuevamente en ese día las mejillas de la señorita Bolsón se pintaron de rojo y su boca pudiendo haber dicho algo no lo hizo, en realidad no sabría qué decir, pero algo era seguro; los enanos no juegan con sus sentimientos y menos si ponen al valar como testigo, ella sabía lo que significaban esas palabras y que él se las digas en su lengua de origen para una hobbit ajena a su raza, es que sus sentimientos son genuinos, puros y fuertes.

-Menu tessu.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, siente que se expone a que le salga del cuerpo, su respiración apenas puede darle abasto.

-Menu zirup men.

Ahora fue a ella a quien sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, agachó la mirada temblando levemente, emitiendo suaves suspiros mientras sus manos se sostenían del pecho del enano. En el pasado imaginaba que le decía esas palabras, pero la misión y el deber del rey eran una constante de realidad que aunque dolía, ella trataba de aceptar, aún en sus lágrimas y leve temblor, se impacta de que, a pesar de todo este tiempo y del esfuerzo de su parte por seguir adelante en lo que respecta en su realidad, las esfuerzos de Turdo por ganarse su cariño y ella abrirse a la posibilidad con el joven Buenchico. Bastó unos cuantos momentos con el enano y unas palabras para quebrarle todo intento limpio e inocente.

Bien lo dijo Oin.

 **Flash Back**

-Escucha niña, si te vas no serás feliz nunca porque sólo pensarás en el príncipe.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

- _Oin tenías razón..._ ¿Has venido desde tan lejos sólo para decirme eso? -Dijo la hobbit recuperándose de sus lágrimas, volteando hacia Thorin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La terquedad de los enanos aplasta la lógica.

Bilba emitió una leve risa y ella fue cubierta por los brazos de Escudo de Roble, acción que no rechazó sino que se dejó llevar, y siendo así ambos reflejan una sonrisa transparente en sus rostros, una genuina y completa; mucha razón tuvo Thorin, para él esto es un sueño y para ella una locura.

-Gracias al cielo que viniste esta noche, pude haber lastimado a alguien.

Thorin alarmado le buscó la mirada sin romper la cercanía, el rostro de Bilba sonreía y estaba humedecido por sus lágrimas.

-Un joven muy dulce me hizo compañía muchas veces, sus sentimientos eran tan claros que debía ser sincera, si no hubieras llegado pude haberlo engañado sin querer y eso habría sido injusto para él.

-¿Un joven? Bilba yo vine...

-¿Qué pasa?

-…Yo... quiero decir...

-No te entiendo.

-Es un poco largo, pero yo vine con el pensamiento de que tú estabas en planes de casarte, era lo normal tratándose de una hobbit extraordinaria como tú, por eso yo... aun así... sé que es injusto pero no podía permitirlo...

-Aguarda, ¿Viniste desde Erebor, aunque pudiera estar yo comprometida?

-Te digo que la terquedad de los enanos aplasta la lógica.

-¡Eres el enano más loco que he conocido! -La hobbit soltó una risa como no lo hacía en un rato, contagiando a Escudo de Roble.

Bolsón Cerrado había sido un lugar muy tranquilo en estos años y aunque ha habido risas de unos cuantos amigos y familiares, ningunas fueron más armoniosas como las que emiten los dos seres, por saberse libres de duda y de opresión, ya no podía escucharse el sonido de la leña quemándose al fuego.

Y, cuando las risas cesaron paulatinamente y unos orbes azules y esmeraldas se encontraron, Thorin se aventuró a más, acarició con cariño la mejilla de la hobbit sin poder dejar de sonreír como ella, y se dio el único lujo que anheló en tantos y tantos meses; después de una larga travesía obtenía el premio más grande de su vida, besar a la pequeña hobbit que más amaba en la vida, la única que podía hacerle sentir la tristeza más devastadora y la alegría más deslumbrante; la pequeña Bolsón correspondió a su caricia porque era algo que vio lejano de ocurrir, pero ahora lo disfruta.

-También te amo Thorin -Pronunció Bilba con el cariño de su corazón, Thorin casi cae muerto de la felicidad.

…

-Claro que lo quemaré padre, quemaré todo retrato de Thorin, toda escultura suya y se reescribirán los papeles en los que su nombre fue escrito, las generaciones futuras desconocerán su nombre para conocerlo como el traidor más grande, eso haré, pero te aseguro que el Hacedor será justo con él que casi dio la vida por su pueblo, la vida será quien lo juzgue en lo debido y eso ni tú ni nadie puede interferir.

-¡Me traicionó! ¡Traicionó a su pueblo!

-Si lo quieres llamar así, hazlo padre mío, acataremos tus ordenes como nuevo rey y nadie volverá a decir el nombre de Thorin en tu presencia, pero él sólo fue sincero con su pueblo y su corazón.

-¡No lo menciones, Dis! -Gritó el enano mayor golpeando la mesa.

-Jamás diré su nombre, ni nadie en este reino te lo aseguro, pero cuando estés sosegado pregúntate, ¿La tradición pesaba más que el agradecimiento a una hobbit y el alivio de tu hijo?

Dis giró sobre sus pasos abandonando la habitación de su padre echa un desastre por su monumental rabieta, encontrando al otro lado de la puerta a sus hijos que la miraban dándose apoyo el uno con el otro, ella los abrazó, el Hacedor le dio la bendición de tener hijos maravillosos que entienden su sentir sin decir una palabra, marcharon juntos dejando solo a Thrain que cae de rodillas al suelo; temblando de coraje y tristeza, sus cabellos desordenados y su ropa maltratada.

-… Mi hijo fue un traidor, mi hijo fue un traidor... mi hijo fue un traidor... ¡Mi hijo fue un traidor!

Gritaba y berreaba tirado en el suelo, queriendo que toda la montaña lo escuchara y gritara con él, no se quería dar cuenta que lo que realmente quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, era lo que su conciencia le decía a voz queda, pero con una claridad que lo atormenta: "Traicioné a mi hijo".

…

Chocaron los diez tarros de cerveza y bebieron el líquido hasta dejarlos vacíos, la partida de un rey, de un líder, de un amigo como Thorin se resiente fuertemente y aunque les duele hay una sonrisa en cada uno, una triste, pero al final sonríen todos, han brindado por su líder, por su bienestar y que los valar lo bendigan a donde quiera que vaya. Jamás imaginaron una ceremonia nupcial acabar como la que ocurrió hace unos meses, se impactaron, pero en el interior celebraron porque vieron la mirada viva y tenaz de su amigo, eso valía más que cualquiera tradición.

-Extrañaremos a nuestro rey, para mí siempre será nuestro rey aunque el señor Thrain mandé destruir todo lo de él -Habló Bofur convencido.

-Para nosotros también será así.

-Todos sabemos a donde partió ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Oín ilusionado, Dwalin presionó su delgado hombro con su mano en forma afirmativa.

-Claro muchacho, no hay otro lugar en la Tierra Media a donde Thorin quería ir, confió en que será recompensado, pongo mi vida en ello.

-No sé ustedes, pero cuando bajen las aguas iré a Bolsón Cerrado para saber que ocurrió con nuestro amigo, tengo la corazonada de que todo estará bien para ellos –Dijo Balin sonriendo confiadamente.

A la idea los demás le secundaron, todos partirían en algún momento a Bolsón Cerrado para ver a su fiel amiga y deseando encontrar con ella a su gran líder.

-Aún con todo debemos ponernos al servicio del señor Thrain que será el nuevo rey, así como a Fili, le vendrán las obligaciones, estoy seguro, no hay que abandonarlo.

-¿Cuándo se ha visto que nos abandonemos por una pila de papales? -Preguntó Gloin echándose todos a reír.

...

La única iluminación es la chimenea en la pequeña sala, le daba un toque más acogedor, los hacía sentir ajenos al mundo exterior y nada más existir ellos, aunque había un sillón y una silla mecedora para sentarse, ambos descansaban en el suelo sobre una piel de oso pada darles calor, un brazo enano rodear un cuerpo pequeño y femenino para protegerlo, la hobbit se sintió cómoda con el calor que le prodigaba el cuerpo ajeno, más de lo que su cálida cama le podría otorgar.

Thorin aunque más ligero de sus ropas, en realidad se sentía más relajado al lado de la chica hobbit en lugar de sus amplios salones con pieles y muebles soberbios, abrazar a la hobbit con su pijama era más reconfortante que nada, incluso aun cuando ha contado su verdad a Bilba.

-No sé si merezco tal sacrificio, algo dentro de mí me hace sentir culpable, pero no me siento desesperada -Habló la hobbit recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Thorin, y éste tomando la mano de su saqueadora.

-No lo veas de esa forma, quise hacer las cosas como dicta la norma, pero esas reglas sólo sofocan y matan el espíritu mismo, fui más parecido a mi abuelo de lo que esperaba, la ambición de mi corazón pesaba más que la norma.

-Me duele que tu padre te hablara de esa manera, estabas convencido de que estaba vivo por mucho tiempo y sucedió esto, lamento que él no me aceptara y te perjudicara.

-Prefiero esto mil veces a seguir las normas de mis ancestros, tú mostraste más valor y más dignidad para estar conmigo en el trono que cualquier dama con el árbol genealógico más impresionante de los siente reinos, ibas a dar la vida por nuestro pueblo sin ser tuyo, si mi padre y las normas que tanto proclama no lo ven no puedo hacer nada; Bilba no me arrepiento de lo que hice, sólo de no haberlo hecho antes, mi vida es al lado tuyo, mi pueblo estará bien bajo el cuidado de mi padre y después de Fili.

-¿En verdad?

-Mi padre tiene su carácter pero actuará justamente en nombre del reino, Erebor prosperará con dos reyes como mi padre y Fili.

-Te oyes seguro –Dijo la hobbit sonriendo, entonces Thorin tomó ambas manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo estoy y yo puedo estar contigo como lo he anhelado, si tú me aceptas, aunque renegué de las reglas de mis ancestros, hay unas por respeto a ti que debo cumplir para honrarte.

-Entiendo.

De entre liberando una mano sacó de entre su ropa un anillo de mithril y diamante, no le sorprendió ese regalo pues los enanos así entregaban sus regalos de...

-Este es mi regalo de cortejo, el anillo de bodas de mi madre que ahora es tuyo, si lo aceptas se crea un compromiso entre los dos, el cortejo es porque ambos seres están de acuerdo con sus sentimientos por lo que aceptar un solo regalo es como una confirmación de compromiso.

Bilba no dudó y le sonrió asintiendo positivamente, Thorin con la misma alegría colocó el anillo en su mano quedando perfectamente, de esa manera no cabía en su mente una criatura más hermosa que la hobbit con pijama y un anillo de mithril y diamante en su mano izquierda.

-Te acepto Thorin.

-También debes saber que al rechazar el reino ya no cuento con el inmenso tesoro de Thror en mis manos, tampoco ya no tengo familia a quien presentarte también a ella dejé al abandonar el trono; no tengo nada más que mis sentimientos y ofrecerte la promesa de que mi corazón y mi vida son tuyos, trabajaré como en antaño para hacerme cargo de ti y que a nuestro hogar no le falte nada, ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Quizás hay un dejo de duda de si lo "Poco" que Escudo de Roble lleva consigo gustará a la hobbit, pero su corazón le hace comprender que se trata de la noble hobbit Bilba Bolsón.

-Bueno, mi familia es una de las más respetables de la Comarca, no tengo a un rey por prometido como me merezco, pero tengo un enano alocadamente valiente y tercamente noble, creo que es un partido decente para una hobbit casadera como yo –Dijo la hobbit fingiendo orgullo, para después regalarle al enano una brillante sonrisa.

Thorin siente el corazón latirle con fuerza de alegría y para sellar el compromiso, besar a su ahora prometida hobbit, correspondiendo ella con emoción.

Las noches de abril no habían sido tan cálidas como esa noche, aunque para la hobbit le causaría más temperatura para sus mejillas, pues al terminar su beso preguntó.

-Thorin ¿Qué significaban las palabras que me dijiste?

El enano de cabellera azabache sonrió por su pregunta, acercó su boca al oído derecho de la hobbit para decirle su significado, las mejillas de Bilba estaban rojas a más no poder, quedó sorprendida de todo el amor que un enano como Escudo de Roble puede decir en unas palabras, amor al que ella también puede corresponder.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Iniciando una vida

Otra vez lamento la tardanza, pero se requiere inspiración, al menos así me funciona porque escribir nada más al hay se va... conmigo no funciona, claro que habrá a quienes si y los admiro, T.T pero yo si estoy seca de ideas jajaja espero les guste

* * *

 **Cap.5 Iniciando una vida**

Esa tarde al medio día en Bolsón Cerrado, los ojos de Drogo detallaban al enano frente a él, ha tenido trato con al menos tres enanos cuando debe dar un paso por Bree, pero esos tres señores enanos no se podían comparar con éste, aunque vio fuerza en aquellas miradas, en este enano ve como una llama ardiente, ve una ferocidad que le provoca nerviosismo lo cual es sorprendente que se muestre calmado, también ve en él un valor inmenso, así como un aire de reyes que no se mitiga a pesar de que viste sencillamente; mirándolo Drogo comprueba los relatos de su prima, no es que pensara que mentía o que inventara algunas cosas para impresionar; pero no esperaba ver al rey enano del que mencionó en sus historias.

Thorin no se mostraba autoritario ni amenazante como cuando los vasallos de su padre llegaron para hablarle de damas enanas para su matrimonio, no sería prepotente con Drogo Bolsón con tal de que le concedan la mano de la hobbit, verdaderamente se muestra con su propia dignidad y orgullo aunque se encuentre en pobreza; Bilba le explicó la manera en que se lleva a cabo estos asuntos entre los hobbits y los va a respetar para quedarse con ella, aceptarlos porque de ser así esa sería su nueva forma de vida.

-Mi prima ya me ha explicado su situación, aunque usted lo hizo con más detalle, ¿De verdad le interesa vivir entre hobbits? Acá no va a encontrar minas con tantas riquezas y si hallase un agujero profundo, va a encontrar gusanos y liebres, además de que dudo que encuentre a alguien que tenga finas gemas para vender, lo más sofisticado acá es un collar de perlas, ¿Le apetece algo así en su vida?

-Pasé un tiempo de mi vida con carencias y tuve que trabajar como cualquier campesino para llevar pan en la mesa, trabajé en aldeas de hombres aún en aquellas que no están registradas en los mapas para conseguir dinero, sé lo que son las carencias lejos de los lujos de Erebor, si pude lograrlo en el pasado, puedo volver a hacerlo ahora por Bilba, entiendo que en la Comarca no hay herreros y el que está en Bree no tiene los acabados como gustan ustedes, no es por presumir pero yo puedo hacer el trabajo mucho mejor que él, llevo más tiempo en ese oficio.

-Bilba ¿No te importaría que un esposo tuyo trabaje en algo así?, Regresaría a casa con más desgaste que alguien que hace el cultivo, además por su situación no te podría dar las comodidades que alguien como Turdo Buenchico si podría, el bisabuelo de Turdo es el dueño del mercado Cascabel y él lo administra, así que aportaría más dinero a un hogar -Comentó Prímula.

-Claro que no me importa, es desgaste de un trabajo honrado, en mi viaje pude aguantar cosas que de verdad son penosas, no me mortifica que Thorin no me pueda dar esas comodidades de las que hablas.

El matrimonio de hobbits detallaba al enano, entregar la mano de Bilba es una responsabilidad muy grande porque sus padres no están y ellos deben ser cuidadosos, Escudo de Roble no menosprecia la autoridad de Drogo ante esta situación, porque son la familia de su saqueadora y si su deseo es permanecer a su lado, debe aceptar a la familia.

-Señor Drogo, yo comprendo que le cause desconfianza por ser de tierras lejanas y que sin aviso venga a ver a Bilba para confesarle mis sentimientos y de inmediato ofrecerle matrimonio, seré insolente creyendo que usted confía en mí, pero al mismo tiempo en mayor medida desconfía de un loco que hace cosas atrabancadas como estas ¿Verdad?, A mí me alegra que mucho desconfíe de mí, eso significa que Bilba es tan importante para ustedes que no se la entregarían ni al que fue un día el rey de Erebor, por ende, ella es una hobbit valiosa y muy amada por ustedes, entonces yo debo merecerla para ganar el privilegio de llamarme su esposo.

Drogo estaba impresionado por la sinceridad del enano y ni que decir de su esposa pues no le pasó de noche el atractivo de Escudo de Roble y oírlo hablar así es para que cualquier enana o dama hobbit cayera rendida ante él, sorprendiéndole que su querida familiar ganara el corazón de un personaje que despedía coraje y valor en todo lo que hacía y en lo que salía de su boca.

-Me contó Bilba que la familia debe permitir un cortejo para conceder la mano, estoy dispuesto a aceptar el tiempo y las reglas que establezca, pero no me pida que me aleje de ella porque lo siento mucho, pero no lo haré otra vez.

La acogedora sala de Bolsón Cerrado quedó en silencio, el enano de negros cabellos se ancló en la mirada del hobbit de cabellos castaños obscuros, quien al sentir esa mirada fuerte y salvaje no le rehuyó, Bilba tenía cierta preocupación pues Drogo la quiere mucho y prometió a sus padres ser firme cuando un varón viniera a solicitar su mano, porque ellos jamás pudieron presenciar tal evento.

-Prima, la próxima vez que cuentes historias fantásticas y tus personajes estén vivos, por favor ten la delicadeza de contarle al menos a tu familia la realidad de su carácter.

-¿Qué quieres decir, querido? -Preguntó Prímula con confusión.

-Que le creo todo, que no nos ve como menos, no va a pasar por alto mi autoridad y que tampoco cederá si le ordeno que se aparte de nuestra prima; de acuerdo señor Thorin Escudo de Roble, concedo mi permiso para que corteje a mi prima y que en el tiempo del cortejo arregle su situación, obtenga un trabajo decente para sostener su futuro hogar, algo sólido, no pido a mi prima viviendo en la opulencia de las riquezas de los enanos, pero si algo que le de tranquilidad a ella y a nosotros como familia.

-Le doy mi palabra que así será -Habló Escudo de Roble con una brillante sonrisa llena de emoción.

-¡Muchas gracias Drogo! -La hobbit Bolsón saltó hacia su primo para abrazarlo, esté estalló en risas, así como su esposa que también abrazó, -Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Thorin.

-Agradéceme cuando vea resultados.

-No se preocupe que los habrá, los enanos siempre cumplimos.

Prímula había salido disparada a la cocina llegando con una botella de vino y cuatro copas.

-¿Y eso, querida? -Preguntó Drogo desconcertado por la botella que no había visto en la canasta de su esposa cuando venían a Bolsón Cerrado.

-Lo traje para celebrar el compromiso, no sabes lo que me duele dejar este vino sólo porque eres tan tacaño que lo sacas únicamente para ocasiones "Notables", bueno, pues aquí hay una ocasión "Notable" y vamos a celebrar.

-Pero querida... -Protestó cuando Prímula sirvió las copas de los "Novios".

-¿O querías brindar con agua? -Volteó de forma amenazante al pobre hobbit que sentía hacerse chiquito con la mirada severa de su esposa.

-...No.

Bilba y Thorin aguantaron la risa por la escena, recuperado Drogo y servida su copa por su esposa, brindó por el inicio de este cortejo y ofreciéndole sus mejores deseos para que cumplieran su meta de casarse, después de la charla seria que llevaron a cabo para que los familiares de Bilba supieran las intenciones del enano, el resto de la tarde pasó a ser muy agradable para todos en la casa, el ambiente que hubo ahí Thorin lo disfrutó como hacía mucho no disfrutaba plenamente una reunión con otras personas. Es doloroso al pensar que él no tiene familia para presentar a Bilba pero no pudo tener todo en esta vida, más no se arrepiente de su decisión y estos momentos al lado de su saqueadora son atesorados.

Al caer la tarde después de que Drogo y su esposa se marcharan y antes de que Thorin volviera a la posada donde se quedaba, pasó unos momentos más al lado de Bilba. Bien para hablarle de Erebor, de su viaje, de sus planes a futuro, cualquier tema a dialogar era entretenido, sin embargo, en todo momento Bilba permaneció alojada en el regazo de Thorin y él sin apartar su brazo de ella; en poco tiempo ella se había acostumbrado a su calor pintándose en su cara una sonrisa, Thorin podía hablar de lo que quisiera, pero que le permita estar así de cerca, permiso que el otro no niega porque él tampoco quiere estar lejos, ya lo estuvo demasiado tiempo.

Y por supuesto, prodigándole besos más de una vez, acostumbrándose más prontamente a la caricia de sus labios.

-Si Drogo no te hubiera aceptado ¿Qué habrías echo? -Preguntó la hobbit tomando entre sus cálidas manos el rostro del enano ojo azul.

-No lo sé... -Dándole un pequeño beso -quizás cometer una locura, ya sabes cómo somos los enanos, nada que afectara a tu primo pero procurando salirme con la mía, lo que sea para no alejarme otra vez de ti.

-Es cierto, mi amor.

Bilba le prodigó un beso que el enano de cabello negro correspondió apresándola con sus brazos. El poder estar con la señorita Bolsón de esta manera era más avasallante que cualquier otra cosa, era un bálsamo por lo que tuvo que pasar incluso antes de los dos años y medio que estuvieron separados, sería muy feliz de tener a toda su familia y amigos a su lado; por desgracia no es así la realidad, no obstante estar con la pequeña hobbit lo compensaba todo. Al dejar de besarle, acarició la nariz de la hobbit con la suya causándole risillas.

-Thorin tú me prometiste tu corazón y tu vida, yo también te ofrezco mi vida y cuidaré de ti porque dejaste todo por mí cuando yo no lo merecía.

-Claro que sí, era lo mínimo que debía hacer por alguien como tú.

-Entonces yo también debo esforzarme por hacerte feliz, porque si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré y me voy a sentir muy orgullosa de casarme contigo, no por que seas alguien de la realeza, sino porque tienes el corazón más grande que he conocido, más grande que la Montaña Solitaria y más valioso que el tesoro de Thror, Thorin yo sé del dolor que sientes lejos de tus seres amados y de nuestros amigos, no quiero opacar a ninguno ni tampoco que los olvides, recuérdalos con amor y así yo aunque no pude tratar a tu padre ni conocer a tu hermana sé que podré ganarles algún afecto por medio de ti, y en cuanto mi familia, aunque seamos diferentes te aseguro que te querrán también, Prímula y Drogo ya tienen buena impresión de ti, por eso te pido que no te sientas solo porque no lo estás, yo...

No la dejó terminar callándola con un beso más profundo que el anterior y apresándola más en sus brazos, sintiendo la hobbit en las manos que la tomaban que éstas producían un temblor, los labios de Thorin eran firmes pero sus manos temblaban, ésta es una reacción nueva para Escudo de Roble que da gracias a Aüle por experimentarla.

-Ya no hables... -Dándole de beso –o me vas a prodigar un infarto de felicidad... ¿Quieres ser viuda antes de tiempo?

-No sabía que podía suceder, te amo con toda mi alma Thorin.

-… Bilba basta... -La besó nuevamente.

Quien diga que los enanos están hechos de piedra y que debido a ello son menos sensibles, están más que nunca alejados de la realidad, las manos de Thorin temblaban de una gran dicha porque en su larga vida, con aliados, amigos y familia que ha visto perecer, los sacrificios que ha hecho en pos del pueblo de Erebor y que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida porque éste se levantara glorioso; la vida misma lo ha recompensado de una manera que no imaginó jamás, de una pequeña hobbit emanar tanto amor a él y tanta comprensión cuando en el pasado, situación así sólo la esperaba para sus hermanos y sobrinos; porque siempre se sintió ajeno a estos sentimientos, una cosa es ser amado por su familia, otra muy diferente a ser amado por un ser que no lleva tu sangre y que es de otra raza, además de que por encima de ello es una hobbit que él escogió para casarse, nadie lo obligó quererla, sólo su corazón.

…

-¿Y qué le parece? Es un buen sitio, nuestro mercado es concurrido y no estará oculto a la vista de nadie, además tiene el espacio suficiente, aunque creo que tiene poca herramienta de trabajo ¿Cierto?

-Llevo la necesaria no se preocupe, la que me haga falta puedo conseguirla sin problema, me parece un sitio adecuado y me convence, ¿Cuánto debo pagar por renta?

-Lo discutiré con mi administrador, creo que él tiene algún tipo de plan –Dijo el señor Phembo después de haberle presentado un local disponible para la herrería que Thorin tendría, lo habían acompañado el mismo señor Phembo y su bisnieto.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Thorin no dejó de lado una sonrisa suficiente para no sentirse intimidado por ellos, está claro que no sería un personaje simpatizante para el joven hobbit pues, él tenía planeado casarse con Bilba, hizo su lucha dignamente y tenía las mismas posibilidades de ganarse a la señorita Bolsón o de perderla; Phembo se retiró para visitar a los demás ocupantes de su mercado dejando a su bisnieto solo con Thorin, cuando estuvieron sin la vista del mayor hobbit, el joven Turdo mostro una sonrisa ante el enano sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¿Está bien que alguien como yo rente este local?

-Creo que sería una buena inversión, vi lo que hizo con la carreta del señor Tombí y la herramienta del arado, es muy habilidoso, aunque estoy seguro que estas son cosas sencillas si las compara con lo que pueden hacer en su tierra.

-Ciertamente, los trabajos en cualquier pueblo enano son más elaborados, pero no por eso realizaré un trabajo mediocre, así sea componer una rueda.

-Entonces es el indicado, le rentaremos el local a un precio especial, mi bisabuelo lo aprobará -Alzando la mano, Thorin la sostuvo por el negocio comenzado.

-¿Es correcto que me de este trato? Fui yo quien le quitó a Bilba, un forastero que si me comparo con usted, soy pobre.

-Por eso también tomo su mano porque si ella lo escogió a usted es que es el indicado, mi padre y abuelos varones me enseñaron a ser un buen perdedor, también quise tener una vida junto a Bilba pero ella no correspondía a mis sentimientos, así que agradezco la sinceridad que tanto le pedí, antes de que tomara una decisión que nos hiciera daño después.

Thorin se sintió más tranquilo con sus palabras, comprobaba que no estaba mintiendo y que era tan transparente como el agua, descubriendo que de verdad Turdo era un joven excelente y quizás a su lado, la hobbit Bolsón habría tenido una vida tranquila, aunque el joven afirma que no es lo mismo a ser feliz.

-Que no haiga rencores entre nosotros, seamos buenos vecinos y quizá algún día llegar a amigos.

-Me sentiría honrado de considerarme su amigo.

-Gracias, también le pido que cuide bien de Bilba, aunque hablaba con emoción de su viaje yo pude notar algo de tristeza en ella, lo ocultaba muy bien y al final supe porque, sinceramente quiero que sea feliz.

-Por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien para hacerla feliz, gracias por todo joven Turdo Buenchico.

Tal como Drogo lo había solicitado, Thorin debía aprovechar el tiempo de cortejo para tener un trabajo para sostener su hogar como lo prometió, vaya sorpresa de que aquel joven que estaba dispuesto a casarse con su saqueadora, haya sido el primero en darle un lugar donde trabajar, eso sumándole a sus habilidades como herrero que, aunque en la Comarca serán trabajos menores comparado a lo que puede hacer, lo hará con entusiasmo.

Fue así que pasaron las semanas más importantes para Escudo de Roble, ambientado su nuevo lugar de trabajo y realizando el cortejo, ponía toda su alma para ser digno de casarse con Bilba, la familia Bolsón estaba sorprendida y justo como ella le dijo, más integrantes de su familia se abrieron al enano, los hobbits son buenos anfitriones, pero son especiales cuando un extraño entra a la familia, sin embargo a pesar de la figura de Thorin que llegaba a intimidar descubrieron y hasta él, que puede ser grandioso.

Sus días en las tierras de los hobbits eran tan diferentes, allá en su hogar sus labores eran más "Cómodas", lo más pesado había sido cargar un libro de mayor peso y con súbditos que podía mandar con la mirada, al final del día comer con sus amigos y familia, fue agradable aún cuando su padre le recordara su afamado deber, fue realmente incomodo cuando tuvo que compartir los alimentos con enanos que negaron desde al principio su ayuda y ahora debía tenerlos cerca sólo por haber sido amigos de su prometida enana; para casarse, la dama enana en cuestión debía ser digna del título de reina, no cualquiera y por supuesto que vaya a acorde a las tradiciones enanas, ahora es él quien tiene que demostrar a la familia Bolsón que merece a Bilba, que puede trabajar como en antaño de sol a sol, sosteniendo su hogar con el sudor de su trabajo.

Seguramente su padre le gritaría que ha caído bajo, un rey no debe rebajarse, son los demás quienes tienen que hacerlo, que debía ser Bilba quien luchara por su amor, sin embargo no es así, él es quien debe demostrar su amor por ella, teniendo al final del día, cuando podía ver a la hobbit, una hermosa sonrisa que le renueva las fuerzas como si fuese el amanecer y un beso que le da todo el descanso que necesita, sumándose la compañía de algunos familiares de ella y además de otros hobbits a quien se había ganado su admiración.

Más semanas pasaban y el trabajo de Thorin prosperaba mejor de lo esperado, tenía muchos pedidos pues realizaba el trabajo como los hobbits demandaban y los herreros de Bree no podían, hasta Lobelia se convenció de sus habilidades siendo que de la familia de Bilba, ella se disgustaba de que un enano fuese el nuevo señor en Bolsón Cerrado, aunque según Prímula, su opinión no interviene a la decisión de su esposo.

Pasado más tiempo y eran los últimos días del otoño en la Comarca y por ello, habiendo transcurrido suficiente para que Drogo supervisara al enano de mirada azul y a su prima, esa noche de otoño citándolos en su casa y a otros parientes, habló.

-Me ha dejado sorprendido, cumplió todo lo que solicité, veo que hay estabilidad en su oficio y que no haraganea, llevó muy bien su cortejo y el nuestro, se impuso mucho señor Escudo de Roble, de verdad sus intenciones eran sinceras, ¿O ustedes tienen algo en contra? -Preguntó a su esposa y a sus demás parientes.

Prímula y los demás negaron con una sonrisa, ninguno tenía objeción, menos cuando la mayoría de los trabajos de Thorin fueron solicitados por el clan Bolsón y que él supo tratarlos sin ser grosero y sabiendo lidiar con los que eran más reacios, Bilba tranquilizó sus nervios al ver que no había negativas, colocando su mano en la del enano con una linda sonrisa, este gesto también tranquilizó sus nervios.

-Entonces siendo así, yo Drogo Bolsón le cedo la mano de Bilba Bolsón, concedo mi permiso para su boda ante nuestra familia.

De inmediato estallaron aplausos, silbidos, vitoreos y las señoras hobbits lanzaron hojas de otoño al aire en conmoración a la estación del año en que fue concedida la mano de su familiar, aumentado la alegría del lugar cuando Thorin mostró a Bilba su último regalo de cortejo un anillo de plata con una esmeralda en él, seguido de prodigarle un beso, aumentado más, si era posible, el ánimo de la casa.

-¡Bravo, bravo!

-¡Muchas felicidades!

-Bendiciones a los dos.

Thorin volteó hacia su nueva y gran familia, abrazando a Bilba.

-Les agradezco que me concedan la mano de mi querida Bilba, prometo no defraudar la confianza que han puesto en mí, gracias por dejarme ser parte de su familia.

-Entonces como familia que somos le daremos hospedaje en nuestra casa, ya no debe vivir en Bree, ahora tiene alojamiento en casa del clan Bolsón, excepto con Lobelia, le juro que si entra no sale cuerdo -Habló el viejo tío abuelo de Bilba, colocando su mano en su ancho hombro.

-¡Silencio, viejo Castañón! -Todos se echaron a reír, hasta Lobelia que no le pudo ganar a la risa.

-¡Vamos a celebrar todos! -Dijo Prímula emocionada trayendo vasos para todos –Tenemos cerveza y vino especial de mi esposo.

-Ehem... el vino es nada más para los anfitriones y los novios.

-¡Tacaño! -Le gritó todo el clan Bolsón.

Fuera de la casa se podía oír la música y los cantos, todos compartieron con Thorin y Bilba, quienes confirmaron con Drogo que desean casarse entrada la primavera, lo consideró pronto pero no se negó. Fue así que los futuros esposos disfrutaron de la celebración y ocurrencias de la familia, Bilba miraba satisfecha que Escudo de Roble se encontraba muy cómodo con ellos, se había acoplado a los hobbits especialmente a su familia que lo ha recibido con los brazos abiertos; detalle que Thorin agradeció infinitamente.

Él habría querido algo así con la familia de Durin, llevar a Bilba de la mano ante su padre para pedir su bendición, él sentirse feliz por su hijo mayor, seguido de una celebración como los enanos saben hacerlo, junto a sus familiares y la compañía, compartiendo con el clan Bolsón como en este momento, si, había un atisbo de tristeza en su interior que no piensa ignorar pero tampoco dejar que sea el centro de su vida, porque ahora el centro de todo es la hobbit a quien todos animan que bailen.

La celebración por el compromiso fue maravillosa y todos acabaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y entrada la noche cuando se repartieron a sus hogares, Thorin acompañaba a Bilba a su casa tomando su mano, él sonriendo como nunca, hacía fresco pero no sentía las caricias del viento otoñal, sólo podía sentir cálido cuando miraba aquellos orbes verdes que le recuerdan la primavera, ahora la primavera es la estación más ansiada en su vida y apenas estaban en los días finales del otoño.

Al llegar a la seguridad de Bolsón Cerrado, Thorin apresó a su prometida en sus brazos, besándola a su deseo al no poder hacerlo en casa de Prímula y Drogo; con esto acababa con broche de oro su día; tuvo mucho trabajo, lo realizó magníficamente como siempre, le concedieron la mano de su saqueadora, celebró y ahora tiene en sus brazos a la señorita Bolsón; por la cercanía siente que el corazón de ella late de felicidad así como el suyo emparejándose, el aire le falta pero no libera los labios de su prometida, saca fuerzas de donde sea.

-¿Estás feliz? -Dejó de besarle porque aquellas fuerzas no podían hacer más, acercó su frente a la de ella sin soltarla de sus brazos.

-Claro que sí, todo ha sido más bonito de lo que esperaba, jamás pensé que podría sentirme así de feliz en una fiesta de compromiso, siempre había sido yo quien arrojara hojas o flores a los novios, incluso en la boda de Lobelia.

-En nuestra boda te lanzarán cientos de flores, ya lo verás tesoro mío -Besando su frente.

-¿Y para ti Thorin? ¿Todo esto ha sido suficiente?, Dime la verdad.

Thorn sintió un golpe de ternura en su corazón, Bilba a pesar de lo feliz que era no dejaba de preocuparse por él, no se engañaba de lo que podía anidar en su corazón, que esté al pendiente de él aun cuando todo es maravilloso y bello; le causa una sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando la sonrosada mejilla con una mano y sin soltar su agarre.

-No me arrepiento de nada, todo esto es más de lo que merezco después de haber actuado como un idiota por tanto tiempo, piensas que puedo extrañar la opulencia de la realeza, pero está lejos de la realidad, tendré la bendición más grande de mi vida al tenerte como esposa, no puedo si no dar gracias en todo momento a ti, a tu familia, al Hacedor por otorgarme tanta dicha; antes tenía en mi poder el impresionante tesoro de Thror, un reino a mis pies, soldados que lucharían por mí con una sola orden, pero nada de eso me llenaba, sentía morirme y ahora todo lo que quiero es tener una vida contigo, lejos de títulos de nobleza, cerros de oro, de la Piedra del Arca; vine a este lugar con las manos vacías pero en primavera, seré más rico que cuando era el rey Bajo la Montaña, porque aquí tengo el tesoro de mi alma.

El viento comenzaba a soltarse, pero Bilba ya no sintió frío, ya no escuchó la voz del viento, tampoco podía mirar a nadie más, todo lo que sentía era un calor acogedor en todo su cuerpo, tampoco tuvo palabras que decir, tan sólo una sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima que resbaló en su mejilla, de inmediato Bilba volvió a besarle y él entregarse.

…

El techo alumbrado por la luz de la chimenea encendida con su sonido amenizando, postrado en la cama de forma floja, una mano le cuelga, algunos de sus grises cabellos también le cuelgan, los ojos no se parecen a las llamas ardientes y vivas, sino al techo quieto y frío; sus ropas de dormir también estaban descuidadas, apenas colocadas para cubrir su cuerpo; las habitaciones de la realeza estaban construidas de manera para mantenerlos a salvo del frío en invierno y frescos en verano; hoy siente frio pero no hay ventana abierta, en el suelo hay regados papales de diferente contenido, pero todos tenían algo en común; el nombre del enano que ya no es rey y que tampoco es hijo.

-… Due... D-Due... llévame... llévame contigo... a-pia... apiádate -Habló con la fuerza de un moribundo, un tono que los muertos escuchan con la claridad de un espejo, un llamado que la esposa de Thrain escucharía.

Un viejo señor enano postrado en la cama con toda la vitalidad de una llama de vela extinguiéndose, mientras una princesa hija suya mira la ciudad del valle con la frescura de la noche, no tiene sonrisa pero quisiera tenerla, la noche es hermosa y tranquila, pudo ver hace unos momentos a parejas dar un paso nocturno, se alegró por ellos a sinceridad porque una de esas parejas la conformaban su hijo y aquella elfa de cabellos como de fuego; no los detuvo, por el contrario rezó al Hacedor que los cuidara en su paseo.

- _No temas hijo yo no te juzgaré y yo no te atacaré como hicieron a mi hermano._

Disfrutó de estos momentos de paz en su soledad en el amplio balcón de su habitación, aunque había la presencia de plumas que dejó un fiel cuervo. Oyó pasos atrás de ella, era Balin trayendo un abrigo de piel acercándose a ella colocándoselo.

-Está un poco fresco, no se vaya a resfriar.

-Resisto este frío, Balin –Le contestó con una leve sonrisa, quitándose el abrigo para entregárselo al señor enano – me gustaría acompañar a tu familia a cenar un día de estos, quizá mis hijos me sigan.

-Ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos, nos sentiríamos honrados con su presencia.

-Muchas gracias.

Miraron el paisaje nocturno en silencio, el olor a piedra y hierba se percibía en el aire, a lo lejos se ve la ciudad del Valle con aún movimiento, se logra divisar a los enanos que hacen guardia, son responsables de su deber, pero los oye divirtiéndose; en general el ambiente de la noche es sereno, pasivo y cómodo; en el rostro de Dis se puede ver aún esa leve sonrisa, en Balin igual, ninguno dice nada por un rato, sólo hacen la actividad de mirar los alrededores.

-¿Cómo lo ve?

-Está vivo, es lo importante.

-Tiene razón mi señora, es lo que nos debe dar tranquilidad, lo ha hecho muy bien, aprendió correctamente del rey Thror, no por nada era su indispensable mano derecha.

-Lo recuerdo desde niña, me tranquiliza que el pueblo sea un estímulo suficiente para él, eso prueba que el Hacedor le está dando la ayuda que necesita, pero es lamentable que nada más.

-Lo sé, es una bendición que usted esté para él -Dijo Balin colocando su mano en el hombro de la dama enana.

-Sólo en lo permitido, no es mucho lo que hago.

-Es más que suficiente, no le abandonaremos ni a Fili llegado el momento, se lo aseguro, el Hacedor sabe todo lo que he pedido por ustedes, mi padre me enseñó que toda buena obra tiene sus recompensas, todo sacrificio lo vale y tiene sus consecuencias.

-Así como todo acto egoísta, mi padre vive para sostener al pueblo, pero no más, no lo admitirá ni a él mismo en la soledad que está arrepentido, y con esa acción temo que algún día él actúe mal, que devaste a nuestro pueblo.

Dis habló con seria preocupación, su rostro lo demostraba y Balin la sostuvo de los hombros otorgándole una sonrisa que esperaba calmarla.

-A nosotros también nos preocupa y por eso no vamos a abandonarlos, admiré a Bilba por encarar a Thorin cuando sucumbió a la enfermedad del dragón, todos bajamos la cabeza y ella, tan pequeña se paró con valor delante suyo para cuestionarlo, eso debemos aprender, mi señora estaremos aquí para usted.

-Gracias Balin, gracias por todo -Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa que temblaba ante las lágrimas que bajaron por su mejilla -, debo estar aquí pero también quiero estar a donde mi hermano, me mata la espera que tengo que hacer para esperar a mi cuervo, añoro que tenga hermosas noticias de él.

-Por favor avísenos cuando sepa algo.

…

Nadie detiene el tiempo y aunque deseáramos hacerlo para detener cosas malas, cosas que nos afecta, no es así ni tampoco vamos a adelantarlo para algo que nos llena de felicidad, cosa que ellos hubieran hecho, pero debían recurrir a la paciencia, dando ésta frutos en abundancia. La primavera había llegado por fin y con ella el momento de su casamiento, para cada uno el invierno nunca había sido tan largo, nunca había sido tan poco aceptado por cada uno, aunque en la Comarca no llega a nevar, el frío era grueso y cada momento esperaba a que hubiera atisbo de verde que anunciara la siguiente estación; para Thorin quien era regular ver el invierno pintado de blanco y el frío de esa tierra era débil comparado al de Erebor, lo sintió pesado, aunque no veía nieve en el suelo, esperaba ver el césped vivo, las flores aparecer y los árboles frondosos. Su espera acabó y ahora, cosa sorprendente, todos en la Comarca habían asistido a una boda que no es frecuente en su pacífica y rutinaria vida, no están para ver a una pareja de hobbits casarse, sino para ver la unión de una señorita hobbit junto a un fuerte enano.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, había curiosidad por ver tal unión, eran un contraste muy grande. Ella lucía hermosa y delicada con su vestido de novia, una corona de flores sobre su cabeza y su cabello peinado adecuadamente para hacer lucir la corona de flores y más que nada su rostro, mientras sostiene un ramo de rosas blancas, él lucir apuesto, valiente en su traje de novio, sus largos cabellos negros con suaves mechas grises trenzados de manera apropiada; al mirarlo y a pesar de las diferencias que tanto tienen, muchos comparten que en realidad lucen muy bien juntos, un complemento perfecto.

Los familiares de Bilba emocionados, Prímula aguanta las ganas de llorar mientras sostiene la mano de su esposa, Lobelia está celosa de que a la boda de Bilba haya venido casi toda la Comarca mientras que a la suya no tanto, sin embargo, llegaba a sentirse conmovida con la sonrisa que su familiar compartía; la ceremonia marchaba bien, los novios aunque nerviosos como ocurren en estas ceremonias, en realidad se sienten dichosos. Thorin acata la ceremonia con el mayor respeto, se está llevando a cabo el enlace eterno con su saqueadora, todo lo escucha, aunque es el único enano, el único integrante de la familia de Durin en esta boda y que no hay nadie de sus seres queridos, mirar a Bilba vestida tan hermosa para él, con una sonrisa que acentúa su belleza le hace disipar cualquier sentimiento de desolación.

-Y ahora les pregunto, Thorin Escudo de Roble ¿Aceptas a hobbit, Bilba Bolsón como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Y tú Bilba Bolsón ¿Aceptas a este enano, Thorin Escudo de Roble como tu esposo hasta la llegada del sueño eterno?

-Acepto.

Gritando sus corazones al unísono: "Y más allá de la muerte".

-Entonces los declaro un matrimonio unido bajo el resguardo de Yavanna, son un sólo ser y una sola alma, que los valar los bendigan.

Estallaron aplausos, silbidos, mucho ruido de celebración ante el silencio de los novios que juntaron sus manos, regalaron al otro la más reluciente de sus sonrisas y concluyeron la ceremonia nupcial con un beso que aumentó la celebración de los presentes, emocionando hasta al Thain que los había casado. Los esposos voltearon hacia los invitados, arrojándoles flores a manos llenas, los cabellos grises con toques negros y aquellos de color dorado obscuro prontamente llenado de flores y pétalos.

-Te lo dije amor mío, en nuestra boda te lanzarían cientos de flores.

Hubo lluvias de diferentes tipos, lluvia de aplausos, lluvia de silbidos, lluvia de flores, lluvia de abrazos y felicitaciones, lluvia de bendiciones; todos querían acercarse a los nuevos esposos para felicitarlos por su enlace, querían verlos de cerca, los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Bilba más hermosa, las señoritas maravilladas con un enano apuesto. El festejo que les siguió no desmerecía a la emoción por la ceremonia, la familia Bolsón hecho la casa por la ventana, mucha comida, vino, música que invitaba a bailar, no había cara larga en ninguno de los presentes. Cuando bailaron los novios el tradicional baile de bodas, Thorin demostró que los enanos a pesar de su fuerza pueden bailar suave y delicadamente, aunque lo cierto es que cuando bailaron no se acordaron de los demás que compartían su dicha. El tener a Bilba en sus brazos ya no como su saqueadora, ni como su amiga, ni siquiera su prometida sino como su esposa, era una sensación más allá de lo imaginable, el corazón le late tanto de la emoción que teme que ahora si le dé infarto. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su vestido de novia, su aroma que ahora es intenso, es algo que opaca aplastantemente las riquezas de Erebor. Para la hobbit también es una emoción muy grande, en el pasado habría pensado en este evento como un dulce y cruel engaño de su mente, algo que le consolara por la avasallante distancia; y ahora el valiente enano es su marido bajo la bendición de Yavanna, sonríe, pero lágrimas se juntan en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Lágrimas?

-Lo siento... es que soy muy feliz ahora.

-Tú llorando y yo temiendo que me dé un infarto de alegría, seamos fuertes para este momento tan grande de nuestras vidas ¿Te parece, merlar? Si pudimos con un dragón podemos con una fiesta –La hobbit rio encantadoramente.

Ese día en la Comarca todos celebraron y hubo sonrisas anchas, los hobbits habían aceptado muy bien a Escudo de Roble, por su apariencia podrían sentirse intimidados por él en un principio pero supo ganárselos, quedando en buena imagen cuando al concluir Bilba de bailar con Drogo y éste entregarla a su esposo, él tomó delicadamente su mano y ofreció que fuese Turdo quien ahora bailara con ella, sorprendiendo a los dos, el joven Buenchico aceptó la propuesta, comprobando que no hay rivalidad ni rencores entre ellos, que de ahora en adelante son dos buenos amigos, la familia Buenchico fueron los más satisfechos por ese gesto.

Y así la tarde y la noche avanzaron con la fiesta donde no hubo momento alguno de silencio sólo música, vasos llenos de vino y cerveza chocar y risas. Los novios disfrutaron todo de su celebración, llegando la hora de retirarse dejando a Primula y Drogo a cargo de lo demás, partieron a la privacidad que Bolón Cerrado ofrecía. Ahí el pequeño cuerpo de la hobbit fue apresado por unos brazos y sus labios más, ésta era su primera noche como esposos, cuando se entregaría por completo a ese enano que vino desde tierras lejas abandonando pueblo, riquezas, familia y amigos por un ser pequeño que no tiene más que lo poco que posee, mirándola como su tesoro más grande y verdadero, ella no puede dar más que su vida para complacerlo.

-Ahora es cuando nuestra vida comienza, una vida a tu lado es todo lo que anhelo.

-Igual yo, Thorin yo soy feliz a tu lado, así me sentía desde nuestro viaje, pero sé que no siempre habrá días felices, quiero ser tu soporte y tú el mío cuando lleguen los días tristes, esa es la auténtica felicidad que conocemos los hobbits en el matrimonio y mis padres siempre lo lograron.

Esta vez fue al enano a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ahí estaba lo que confirmara todo, lo que acabó por provocar en él un temblor en todo su cuerpo; Bilba no quiere felicidad en la abundancia, la quiere cuando la vida vaya a darles pruebas, ser el soporte del otro venciendo juntos los obstáculos, no le pide dote de oro, le pide la fuerza de un corazón que sea valiente.

-Bilba... mi amada Bilba, por mi vida cumpliré tu petición que es también la mía, soy tuyo y eres mía, cuando sean días malos encontraré consuelo y fuerza en ti, que eres el tesoro de mi alma.

Y dichas esas palabras se entregaron de la forma en que lo hacen los esposos al realizarse su ceremonia, es la noche más bella para Escudo de Roble, es la más tierna para ella; y el joven enano se sabe amado por su esposa y también... se percató de la presencia de un cuervo negro como la noche, de su vuelo al concluir la ceremonia. Él se sabía solo como enano en la fiesta, pero con esa criatura, había un pequeño enlace de su familia.

Mientras había amor, regocijo y pasión en unos recién casados bajo la calidez de un agujero hobbit, en una inmensa montaña acechada por el invierno, hubo una princesa enana, que cubría con fuerza su cara contra sus manos, emanando un sonido que es una mezcla de dolor y dicha, sus llantos pueden ser eso y también ser risas; toda una mezcla de sentimientos cuando por fin su cuervo había vuelto a su lado luego de varias semanas de emprender el vuelo de regreso a Erebor.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen esta historias, a los lectores silenciosos también hay que darles muchas gracias


End file.
